Where on Earth is Thalia Bloom?
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Sequel to An Unlikely Hero. There is a reason they say to leave the past in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa smiled with relief. Training had just ended for the day and that meant she could kick back and enjoy herself. Unless of course, the team was needed somewhere which was bound to happen so she was taking a break whenever presented with the chance.

"Anyone seen the TV remote?" Allie asked.

"I was going to watch it," Melissa shrugged tossing the remote.

"Anyone else find it weird that a few months ago they were at each other's throats?" Danny laughed.

"Eh," Richie shrugged, Virgil doing the same.

"I'll rock paper scissors you for it," Melissa smirked.

"You're on!"

After three rounds Melissa was declared the winner.

"Criminal Minds again?" Allie asked.

"I was thinking SVU,"

"What's with you and crime dramas?" Wally asked, popping in suddenly.

"I could watch Frozen instead,"

"NO," Wally cried, "NOT THAT!"

Melissa grinned, "Relax I was just kidding,"

"Is that you're favorite Disney movie?" Danny asked.

"Nope,"

"What is it?"

"I'll never tell," Melissa smirked, "I'm going to grab a snack before I start this. Don't touch the remote,"

"Okay,"

As soon as Melissa stepped out of the room Dick vaulted in grabbing the remote from the couch as he frantically changed the channel.

"Uh, Melissa was going to-"

"Shh," Dick ordered, "This is important,"

"Babe, is there a reason you disrupted my show?" Melissa asked upon her return a few minutes later.

When the group of teen heroes looked at her their eyes grew wide.

"What?"

Dick threw a glance back to the news which was in the middle of a special story about Carmen Sandiego. He paused it as the thief's picture flashed on the screen.

"What? I'm I bleeding? Do I have a zit? Seriously what gives?" Melissa demanded.

"You look just like her," Dick said.

"Like who? Carmen? I don't see it," Melissa huffed, "Now can I please go back to my show?"

"I gotta talk with Bruce," Dick muttered stepping out of the room leaving a group of geeking heroes and his annoyed girlfriend behind.

"Could you guys stop staring?" Melissa asked pointedly.

"Don't you still have your costume from that undercover mission?"

"Yeah,"

"Go put it on," Danny urged.

"No,"

"Melissa-"

"No,"

"We'll leave you alone if you put it on," Allie promised.

"Fine," Melissa sighed, "I'll be right back,"

When she returned her teammates gathered around her in shock at the uncanny resemblance.

"How can you not see it?" Richie argued, "You look just like her!"

"You guys are trying my patience here," Melissa growled pushing through the group so she could change out of her costume.

By the time she had returned Batman arrived and requested to see her in private. Shrugging and grumbling to herself she followed him into the empty room. Inwardly she was yelling in her frustration although she would have liked to do it out loud she knew better than that. With a groan she slumped into the first empty seat she saw and waited, glaring at Dick once he entered the room.

Without a word, Batman ran Melissa's DNA through the master database while she continued glaring at her boyfriend who smiled apologetically in response.

"What do you know about your mother?" Batman asked suddenly just when Melissa was ready to tear into her boyfriend.

"My mother? Nothing. I never knew her. Just that my dad always ranted about her and her broken promises whenever he beat me, whining that I looked and acted just like her. I always thought she was dead." Melissa replied.

"She's not dead", the Dark Knight said. Melissa was shocked silent by his words. If her mom was alive, then why did her dad raise her? Did she not want her own daughter?

Her mind reeling Melissa found herself at a loss for words. Dick mentally braced himself this wouldn't end well.

"All right! THAT'S IT!", Melissa shouted once she found her voice again. "ANSWERS! NOW! Who is my mother, and where on Earth is she?!

"Dick was right, you mother is Carmen Sandiego," Batman stoically replied.

Shoulders heaving and eyes blazing Melissa made a hasty exit tearing through the base with no regard for anyone who got in her way.

"Allie, where'd Melissa go?" Dick asked worriedly.

"She left,"

Uh-oh.

…...

* * *

Melissa locked herself inside her room and proceeded to scream as she let loose on the punching bag her confusion manifesting itself in the form of a giant temper-tantrum which caused Jenny to go pale. Melissa hadn't been this worked up in months and now she was beating the crap out of her punching bag to the point where it broke from the ceiling and when that happened she kicked it against the door again and again and again before ultimately curling into a ball and rocking back and forth on the floor.

When Jenny dared to open the door she found melissa in a shaking heap.

"Melissa?" she called out.

There was no response.

Struggling to figure out what had set her adopted daughter off, Jenny pulled the girl to her feet and gently ordered her to go shower.

"In the meantime, I'll make your favorite dinner,"

"Do we have to talk about it?" Melissa inquired.

"Not unless you want to,"

"I'd rather not,"

"Okay,"

Just as melissa got into the shower, the doorbell rang. Jenny opened the door startled to find a very frantic Dick on the doorstep.

"Is Melissa here?" he blurted before Jenny could utter a word.

"She's in the shower," Jenny replied as she let Dick inside, "She was pretty upset when she got here. Did she fight with Allie?"

"No, they're best friends now,"

"Then what happened?"

It's my fault really,"

"Go on,"

"I-I Can't. It's not my place to tell you,"

"You're right," Jenny sighed, "But I'm worried. She hasn't had a meltdown like that in months,"

"I know," Dick cringed.

...

* * *

Meanwhile, Melissa continued to cry, her mind reeling, trying to process this news. The mostly stable life she had been building shattered into a million pieces, years of suppressed memories and abuse crashing over her making her blood run cold despite the steam that filled the bathroom. She felt cold to the bone.

After her shower, she stomped to her room, put on her most comfortable PJs and climbed into bed pulling the comforter over her head. Hiding in the darkness her blanket provided made her feel safe. It reminded her of when she was younger and she'd hide under the quilt when it was storming. Bud and Lou had often joined her, licking away her tears with their slobbery tongues. She was okay. She was safe. Under her blanket, the realities of the world couldn't creep up on her.

She heard the door open but she ignored it.

"Melissa?"

It was Jenny again.

"Melissa, please talk to me," she pleaded.

"I don't want to talk,"

"Talking helps,"

Melissa wriggled out of her hiding place and turned to look at Jenny.

Jenny was so put together. To Melissa, she always seemed put together. Her blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail, her button-down shirt void of wrinkles, her slacks the same way. Makeup perfect, shoes polished. Sp put together while Melissa was the opposite. Wearing oversized PJs, and fuzzy socks, her hair blocking her sight, eyes red from crying.

"Please, Melissa?"

"Fine,"

Jenny sat down expectantly.

"We-we found out-" Melissa faltered.

"Found out what?"

"Who my birth mom is,"

Jenny gasped but Melissa continued.

"Carmen Sandiego"

...

* * *

The timing was ironic really. Bruce returned home to find an envelope laying on the coffee table with Carmen's logo on it. He didn't open it. He didn't need the clue he already knew what Carmen was after based on her past thefts instead, he continued on his way to the cave. When he got there he found none other than Carmen herself sitting in his chair.

"Hello, Batman," she smirked, "You look troubled,"

"The Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but it can be picked up and carried away, can't it?"

"What do you know?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just that you have a daughter, her father likely stole her away from you to punish you for betraying him", Batman said.

"Decided you needed an heir, didn't you? So you did what you had to do, but you underestimated the anger of the father, didn't you?"

"He WAS one of my best agents", she replied. "My physical equal. Clever enough to think quickly on his feet, but his temper was a flaw he was too stubborn to control, making him a poor choice to make an equal partner. However, he feared my intellect. Likely why he went into hiding when he stole her from me before I even recovered from childbirth. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you found her when I couldn't all these years, Batman. You always were my only true equal. Is he taking good care of her?"

"He abused her, brutally, for years", he told her solemnly, making her eyes narrow with a flash of anger. "He used her as a proxy for you until she ran away from home. She was then found and raised by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy off-and-on until recently. She made friends and turned her life around and is making something of herself. I only learned of her connection to you recently,"

"Where is she?" Carmen asked.

"For what it's worth, she's grown into a fine young woman with your love of art, sarcastic wit, and a knack for puzzles A bit reckless, though. She took on the Joker and lived to tell the tale."

"And her father?"

"Prison. And he won't be getting out until he's a VERY old man."

Carmen realized something. The reason Batman was withholding the information she wanted.

"You know who she is personally, don't you, Batman", Carmen's smirk widened, arching an eyebrow. "Does she know I'm her mother?"

"Don't, Carmen", he warned.

"I only want to see her, Batman", she grinned 'innocently'. "My daughter has the right to know that I have been searching for her all her life; that I didn't abandon her. What she decides after that is up to her."

"I won't allow you to ruin the life she's building by tempting her into yours", Batman said bluntly.

"See you around, Batman", Carmen grinned, tipping the wide brim of her hat in her signature style

He watched her go knowing there was no catching her at least, not this time.

* * *

**Yes, I finally got around to the sequel! Yay! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick and all others involved soon regretted finding out who Melissa's mother was even if it was an accident. When she arrived for weekly training she didn't even smile, choosing instead to throw herself into the task at hand. Besting every one of her teammates in sparring matches, working through drills and only taking a break when Nightwing ordered her to. She said nothing sitting against the wall, chugging the ice-cold water and trying to calm her spinning thoughts.

Could things get any crazier?

...

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

**VILE Island.**

It shocked the legions of henchmen when Carmen postponed her yearly game with The Dark Knight but they kept their mouths shut. No one wanted to be reprimanded not by Carmen.

So, they kept quiet while their boss locked herself in her office and set to solving the mystery Batman had presented her with whether he had intended to or not. It was child's play. Bruce Wayne although friendly and quite upbeat didn't really seem to expand his social circle often. It had, in fact, stayed the same for many years with the exception of a new child, a new Robin every once in a while. All it took was an article on the Foundation's generous donation to a small school and a few photos of Dick Grayson with a girl at several social gatherings.

There had been photos of the top art students from that school painting the mural in the newest building.

The girl-Melissa-had the star on her heel.

The image of which had been burned into Carmen's mind for sixteen years.

But there was more. A whole lot more and Carmen wasn't done yet.

You could learn a lot about someone by looking around their room. What Carmen found was very telling. After learning her daughter's new name, a quick internet search had done the rest and that's how Carmen now stood in her daughter's room looking around in curiosity. Dark colors everywhere, trying to mimic what she had grown up with. Dark clothing, bedding, curtains. But the curtains were left open. Allowing a view of the backyard where two Border Collies currently slept.

A desk littered with art supplies with a sewing basket beneath it, bright green fabric peeking out. Carmen shook her head.

_Thalia should really be more careful_

There were photos all around her that told her daughter's story but instead of taking one she simply looked.

She did want to take something, to learn a little more but she had to be careful about what it was

A picture's worth a thousand words they say but Carmen, Carmen was in the mood for some reading when

* * *

Melissa returned home she knew something wasn't right. True, there were a LOT of things not right with her life but stepping into her room she suddenly felt like her privacy had been invaded. Jenny used to search her room for razor blades convinced she was cutting herself when she first arrived. It would irritate her make her scream and hit Jenny. This felt a lot like that but she knew hiw to keep a handle on her anger now.

Mostly.

Glancing around she tried to find the source of her unease. Her nightstand was exactly how she had left it, her journal a pen and a worn-out copy of Matilda one of the few books she owned that weren't graphic novels or books on nature. Her bed was made, her desk still littered with art supplied and her sewing basket-

Oh, Now she understood.

_I'm stupid._

She folded the green fabric so that it wouldn't be seen.

Why did she still feel uneasy then?

* * *

**I loathe my sessions these days **Carmen read. **Mary wants me to talk about it. About **_**him **_**I'd rather die at the hands of the Joker, thank you very much. Still, she tries to get me to open up. Every time she does it feels like my lungs are going to burst and my heart will explode. Then she told me to at least write about it. One sentence at a time.**

**I can only try I suppose.**

**When I was little he used to buy me Barbies to keep me quiet while he worked. They didn't last very long a day maybe. He would get mad and throw them into the fireplace in my room. Lock me in there so I could watch them burn. **

**But that wasn't the worst.**

**When he would drink he'd**

**He would...**

**He...**

The words trailed off, the pen sliding down the page.

Carmen had taken two of Melissa's full journals from months ago. Something that you wouldn't notice was missing until you went looking for it.

She turned the page.

"**Everyone is born but not everyone is born the same"**

**I say this to myself sometimes when I wake up from a bad dream. I don't know why I was so attached to the movie as a kid. I supose I felt I could relate to Matilda but where she had books and Miss Honey I had my sisters and Art.**

Carmen closed the journal.

It was time she paid a visit to the pair who had rescued her daughter.

* * *

You would be surprised just how easily Carmen could disguise herself. A smartly dressed reporter asking to interview some of the inmmates wasn't anything new.

"Miss Isley and Miss Quinnzel are in a visit right now but If you'd follow me,"

Carmen followed the beefy orderly as he expertly navigated her through the halls and to a thick steel door with guards posted on either side. The door opened shortly before they reached it. Carmen's breath hitched. That was her daughter! She watched as she retreated down the hall, her flip-flops smacking the floors loudly

After regaining her composure, Carmen strode into the room with a purpose. As soon as the guard was gone to help the riot happening several floors down Carmen spoke

"Tell me about the girl who was just here,"

"Why? What importance is she to you?" Ivy demanded, feeling fiercely protective just like she always did when someone asked about Melissa.

"I'm her mother,"

"Not likely," Ivy replied, straining against the cuffs on her seat.

"You aren't from the press, are ya lady?" Harley asked.

Carmen peeled off her mask. Took off her wig and shook out her hair. There was no one around to see so she placed her hat back on her head.

"You're-You're Carmen Sandiego," Harley exclaimed.

"Well", Ivy said thoughtfully. "That WOULD explain how gifted Melissa is."

"But it don't explain everything!", Harley shouted, then turned to Carmen. "If you're really her mom, why did you abandon her?! Why'd'ja leave her with that despicable, abusive jerk?! She had ta run away into the streets of Gotham ta getaway! When we found her, she was half-starved, dirty, and covered with bruises from him! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?! Too busy runnin' yer empire?!"

"He stole her from me. She was born early, a breech baby. I nearly died giving birth to her. I passed out and when I woke up he and the baby were long gone,"

Harley and Ivy remained tight-lipped. There was no way they were telling Carmen anything. Regardless of who she was. She didn't deserve to know anything about Melissa, not one thing. However, Carmen was insistent.

"Tell me about her," Carmen prompted, "And I can break you out of here,"

the duo looked at each other. That was appealing. Still, they remained quiet. Melissa would want them to stay put. To finish their time in Arkham so that they'd be free and then she'd be able to spend even more time with them.

"I can get you both certified sane,,"

Okay, that was VERY appealing!

But it was also cheating. Melissa wouldn't want that either. The duo shook their heads discussing Carmen's very appealing offer

"No, Lissa would be disappointed," Harley said.

From then on the two remained quiet. Oh well, Carmen had all the answers she needed anyway. Slipping back into her disguise she quickly left the building as if she had never been there at all.

There was one final stop she needed to make but that could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

The prison loomed before her gray and bleak. The place where her father was. She wanted to run and hide as the phantom pain shot down her spine but she knew she couldn't she had to talk with her father regardless of how she hated his very being. She needed to know for sure. Parking her car as far away from the forboding building as she possibly could, Melissa took a deep shuddering breath as she readied herself for what she was about to do.

…...

* * *

John was surprised when they informed him he had a visitor. He never got visitors, not since Robert's arrest and Abigail's death. When he got to the visitors' window he snarled. There stood Carly a scowl on her face as she sat down to speak with him.

"Oh, it's YOU. What do you want? I'm already rotting in here. Come to gloat like your mother would?"

"Shut up, Dad!", she snarled. "I'm here for the truth, NOT one of your vicious rants! You were always spouting of the worst kind of bile about my mother, but you never once told who she was, or why she wasn't with us. Tell me!"

"She was just a deceitful bit...!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! DID YOU STEAL ME FROM HER?! DID SHE REALLY WANT ME?!"

"You wouldn't be here asking these questions if you didn't already know the truth", he chuckled wickedly. "Found out on your own, did you? Or did Carmen finally find you? Oh, the look on your face is PRICELESS! You didn't want to believe it, did you? How are you gonna live your new, perfect little life now, knowing that your birth-mother is the greatest thief in the world? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Melissa stood and ran. She shouldn't have come but she had and now, she knew the truth.

She wished she didn't.

_I need a distraction._

Off to Riley's she went for an afternoon of board games, soda, and music.

…...

* * *

"Melissa where have you been?" Jenny asked when she stepped through the door.

"Gotham,"

"Well, come on we've got to go!"

"Do I have a session today that I forgot about?"

"No, there's someone special I want you to meet,"

"You're dating again," Melissa asked, sliding into the passenger seat of Jenny's car.

"Heavens no!"

"I'm officially lost,"

"It's okay, Melissa,"

From then on, they rode in silence which Melissa promptly broke when she saw where they were.

"The adoption agency? Her voice cracked, "Are you taking me back?"

Jenny was appalled by the very idea of doing such a thing and was quick to reassure Melissa before guiding her inside.

Melissa found herself in the same generic office she had ended up in before meeting Jenny for the first time. Begie walls, dark blinds, smooth black furniture. The only exception seemed to be a small bin full of toys Melissa took a seat next to Jenny eyeing the frazzled gray haired woman before her.

"They'll be here shortly," she said.

They who?

Melissa soon received an answer as another woman walked in carrying a baby who was sleeping soundly.

"Melissa, this is going to be your brother, Timothy," Jenny quietly explained.

"I'm not good enough?" Melissa asked shakily.

"Don't be silly. You're perfect but I've always wanted to have a little baby. Go on and say hello,"

Melissa curiously peered at the baby strapped into the carrier. He was cute.

"I wanted you to meet him before I bring him home next week," Jenny added.

"He is reallly-"

"I WANNA SEE BUBBA,"

Jenny and Melissa poked their heads out of the office to see a three-year-old girl kicking and screaming on the floor, hitting anyone who got to close.

"That's Timothy's sister," the woman explained.

"They're being seperated?" Melissa asked.

"It happens,"

Melissa looked at the girl noticing something right away.

"Jenny, she has scars,"

"So, she does."

A disgruntled man nearby was explaining why he was returning the little devil as he called her.

Jenny looked at Melissa.

"I'll take her. I'll adopt her too. We have the room,"

…...

* * *

Arriving at the prison, Carmen stepped out of the car pleased at her disguise. Anyone who looked her way would see a sharply dressed blonde in business attire, NOT a world-famous thief. She wasn't even wearing red to be safe. They let her through after seeing her press pass.

_Way too easy_ she thought to herself as she sat in front of the glass and waited for John's arrival. His eyes widened when he saw her. He had always been able to see through her disguises.

"YOU!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hello, John," she greeted with cold, hard anger that was downright chilling.

"Pffft! I knew you'd be here sooner or later after our 'precious' daughter came here demanding answers about you."

"Don't even pretend, Johnny", Carmen told him coldly. "You are NOT the wronged party here. You stole her from me while I was recovering from a childbirth that nearly killed me. You hid her from me for years. That was bad enough. But you abused her, brutally. Why?"

"Hah! Why do you think? You betrayed me, Carmen. I thought you loved me, that we were going to be partners. You lied to me! You just wanted me in your bed long enough to give you an heir! Someone to pass your empire on to one day!" John seethed. "I punished her to punish YOU! She looked like you! Talked like you! As I beat her, I saw YOUR face full of pain and anguish! But it was more, too", he smirked. "I knew you might find us or her one day, so I made sure to BREAK her, make her USELESS to you as an heir! 'The Great Carmen Sandiego! Most Brilliant Thief in the World!' But I stole your LEGACY! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"And yet, you DIDN'T break her, did you?", she smirked darkly. "She not only proved stronger than you and put in here, but she's made a new life for herself."

"I still stole her from YOU!", he hissed. "She'll NEVER follow in your footsteps now!"

"Perhaps", she smiled. "We'll see."

"And what's to stop me from just telling the guards who you are right now?", he smirked.

"Oh, Dr. Bellum has already arranged for my safe passage out of here", Carmen grinned wickedly. "You remember Sarah, don't you? Brilliant scientist, hacker, and my personal doctor? The one you knocked out to steal our daughter that night? She remotely opened all the cells in the cell-block furthest from here, and now there's a riot down there. That's where all the guards are right now. While my exit from here is wide open and unguarded. Good-bye, John."

She stood to leave. She turned to look back with her customary smirk from the door.

"As you remember, I have friends in nearly every Prison in the world. Including this one", she said, her smile widening as he paled. "I'll be sure to have them take 'good care' of you for your entire, long stay. I'm sure Sarah can arrange for plenty of 'social visits' for you with them."

…...

It would take a week for Jenny to set up a proper nursery for the baby but they brought his sister home right away converting the guest room to her room. The young girl stayed quiet during it all, pouting.

"She reminds me of you," Jenny told Melissa.

"I know,"

Jenny stepped into the kitchen to make dinner leaving Melissa to watch her future sister.

"I hate you," she spat.

"I know,"

"I wanna see my bubba,"

"I know,"

Melissa took off her jacket exposing the scars that still danced across her upper arm. The girl looked at them, coal eyes full of a sudden curiosity.

"She hit you?"

"My dad did when I was your age then I was rescued and adopted just like you are,"

"What's your name?"

"Melissa, what's yours?"

"I don't have one,"

"I'll call you Anya then,"

"I like that,"

"Me too,"

* * *

**Important thing to note is I know very little of the foster care system only learning from the TV so excuse my lacking knowledge.**

**My younger brother though is actually adopted which is why this theme keeps popping back up. I love Monkey to pieces and wouldn't trade him if my life depended on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Melissa,"

"Hey, Allie," Melissa yawned, letting her friend inside on a sunny Saturday a few days later.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Melissa shrugged dismissively, "I have a nice little distraction,"

"Little distraction?"

Seemingly, on cue, Anya peeked around the corner fearfully at the stranger. When she saw Allie looking her way. she ducked out of sight.

"Who's that?" Allie questioned.

"My new sister, Anya. I'm babysitting while Jenny picks up our baby brother,"

"When were you going to tell the rest of us?"

"Training,"

"Makes sense,"

"Mel?"

Melissa turned to Anya.

"Yeah?"

"Can I play with the puppies?"

"Yeah, come on,"

By Puppies Anya, of course, meant Melissa's dogs who were excited to have a new playmate.

Allie followed behind the two girls, watching them closely. Anya's clothes seemed too big for her rather skinny frame. There were scars all over her arms and legs. She clung tightly to Melissa not that she seemed to mind.

"Mel! Mel! watch me!"

"I'm watching, I promise!" Melissa laughed, settling into the lawn chair on the back porch with Allie sitting across from her.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Allie wasn't so sure. Melissa wasn't the type to just accept things so easily. It was a well-known fact she buried everything and ignored it. Even now, Allie could tell her friend was bluffing but it was best to let it slide. Let Dick handle it. He knew how to handle Melissa. Allie wouldn't dare given how explosive she could be at times, Instead, she asked her thoughts on being a sister.

"I'm still gettin' used to it," Melissa shrugged.

"Anya seems to like you,"

"I can relate to her. I've been in her shoes,"

Allie stayed quiet.

"She's not used to being touched, loved on,"

"She held onto you,"

"Only started yesterday. She has nightmares. her room's right next to mine so I usually sit with her. Yesterday, she climbed into my lap when I came to check on her,"

"I think you'll be a good sister,"

"That's what Jenny says,"

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the hero Thalia Bloom and Melissa were one and the same. As with most heroes, secret identities only worked due to the general population's blissful ignorance. Carmen wasn't most people, however, she had easily figured it out. Melissa and Dick Grayson were almost always together, The society pages couldn't stop talking about them. On the flip side of things, Nightwing seemed to have gained a partner in Thalia Bloom.

Thalia Bloom. her name a sly representation of her secret upbringing. Her costume a more direct representation. Green and black with diamonds. Ivy's top, Harley's leggings. gloves one green one black to conceal her tattoos. Vines threaded through her ponytail. It was a wonder no one else had figured it out.

Now, to set up a meeting.

And she knew just how to do it.

* * *

"I WANNA SEE BUBBA!"

Anya's scream cut through the otherwise quiet day like a knife startling Melissa who was trying to finish the work her counselor had assigned her at their previous session. She tore out of her room, finding Anya kicking and screaming in the living room while Jenny tried to reason with her.

_That isn't going to work._

Melissa dropped to the floor, sliding over to where Anya lay.

When the little girl saw her she seemed to set her sights on hurting her much like Melissa used to do with Shaggy. Slapping, Kicking, biting Anya's intent to hurt became clear but Melissa wasn't backing down. She grabbed her wrists, careful not to hurt her and sat there. Letting her cry herself out before she tried to reason with her.

"Anya, Timmy has to sleep," Melissa sternly declared.

"I wanna see him,"

"Why?"

"They took him away,"

"Who?"

"Scary men in blue,"

"Police officers," Melissa nodded," Babies, have to sleep so they can grow but if you be a good girl and stay quiet you can see him when he wakes up,"

"Promise, Mel?"

"I promise,"

* * *

That night, Thalia joined the rest of the Bat-family on patrol. There seemed to be a Poison Ivy copycat lurking. stealing rare plants and plant-related things. The security camera's never caught the thief. The odd thing, however, was that flowers were left behind. Batman had checked, double-checked and, triple checked to make sure it wasn't actually Ivy, making sure the flowers weren't one of her evil experiments.

"They're daisies, Violets, Zinnias, common flowers." Thalia had announced, "I'll check the botanical gardens,"

Which is where she was now, opening the skylight and sliding down into the building silently.

All seemed quiet, too quiet.

Quiet and Gotham didn't mix.

The gardens looked amazing even in the moonlight but Thalia didn't have time to stop and smell the roses. She had work to do, clues to find, a thief to catch. She knew she wasn't alone it was just a matter of finding who was hiding. Once she found them. Her job was done and she could return home to Anya who had cried upon her departure earlier that night.

"Well hello, Avalon", came a feminine lilt behind her. Thalia whirled to find a figure in a red trench-coat and large red fedora covering her long, black hair. But the eyes, and that signature smirk...she saw those in the mirror every morning!

Carmen Sandiego stood before her.

Her birth mother stood before her.

Then it dawned on her.

She'd been set up.

"What do you want?" Thalia demanded, crossing her arms, eyes narrowing behind her mask.

"I want to meet my daughter," Carmen replied simply, "Let's talk, we have a lot of catching up to do,"

* * *

**Bum! Bum! Bum! The end of the chapter has come!**

**Review, please and, thank you,"**


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia stared down the thief in front of her. Unmoving, not speaking. What could she say to the woman that had left her to her father all those years ago? The woman who'd never tried to reach out not even once? What was there to say?

"I have nothing to say to you," Thalia spat once she regained her voice.

"I can tell you're lying," Carmen responded evenly, "You have questions and I'm here to answer them, Avalon,"

"My name's Thalia,"

"But it isn't really. _Melissa,_"

"How did you know?"

"There is a reason I'm the world's greatest thief," Carmen smiled, tossing the journals she had 'borrowed' to Thalia.

"You were the one in my room!"

"Yes,"

Thalia growled, anger rising to the surface, "Stay away from me-"

"Avalon-"

"I want NOTHING to do with you!"

Thalia left Carmen behind, exiting the gardens as quickly as she arrived.

…...

* * *

Returning home, Melissa shut herself inside her room. Moving all of her things around in hopes of hiding them from Carmen should she choose to return. This was in vain of course but, Melissa's mind was spinning. What she had said was the truth of course. She wanted nothing to do with her birth mother. The woman had no right, none to just drop into her life.

Melissa crumpled to the floor, the stress, anger and, sadness the night had brought hit her full force. There she stayed curled into a tight ball. So consumed by her thoughts that she failed to hear the door open.

"It's okay, Mel. The monsters won't get you,"

Melissa smiled weakly as Anya wrapped her tiny arms around her, mistaking her tears for fear. Melissa sighed returning the gesture after a few moments.

"I know, Anya, I know,"

…...

* * *

Their first meeting hadn't gone as Carmen hoped it would but she wasn't about to give up. She was very persistent after all. She just had to think.

…...

* * *

**She disrupted patrol the other night. **Melissa furiously wrote after a long, long day of training. **She set me up! She stole my journals, read them and set me up! I'm pretty angry if you can't tell. I've already put a hole through the paper! I'm just so ANGRY right now.**

**Nothing on this planet gives her the right!**

**She left me with an abusive drunk!**

**Never tried to reach out!**

**I want nothing to do with her or her life and if she thinks she can suddenly show up after all these years and expect me to let her in she is sorely mistaken. I'm not letting her anywhere near me, my friends, my teammates or my family. To me, she's nothing more than a dead woman.**

**And I hate her.**

…...

* * *

"Higher, Mel!"

"This is as high as it goes, Anya," Melissa grinned.

Jenny had bought a swing set for Anya on a whim and it paid off.

Spending time outside was one of her favorite things to do with Melissa who was slowly settling into her role as a big sister. It was much easier than facing what they had discovered.

"Melissa, phone!" Jenny yelled through the screen door.

Jogging inside, Melissa grabbed her phone from the table and answered it as she returned outside.

"Hey, Bird Boy,"

"You okay, Firecracker?"

"Yeah,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I promise,"

Dick wasn't convinced but dropped the subject for the time being.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Playing with Anya,"

"You're a good sister,"

"I don't believe you,"

"You should,"

"I don't"

"You are,"

"Sure,"

…...

* * *

Her room was dark, her phone said it was three in the morning but Melissa couldn't sleep. Her mind was still running amuck. It was driving her nuts. _You're a good sister, you're a natural at this, Melissa. _She was growing tired of the praise. She didn't deserve it. Something told her she was just using Anya as a distraction and she hated it. She didn't want to use her as a distraction but by throwing herself into taking care of Anya she could take her mind off her birth mother and how angry she made her.

With a frustrated growl she slid out of bed, throwing on some old clothes and her boots, she grabbed her car keys and crept through the house. She needed a break from it all.

She left without a second glance, peeling out of the driveway she set her sights on Gotham.

The constant sounds of police sirens was music to her ears, the dark foggy city landscape was heaven. She was home. Sitting on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the city she put pencil to paper and let herself get lost in the art.

…...

* * *

Jenny woke with a start. Something was very, very wrong. She knew it. Listening to the sounds around her, she could hear Timothy's even breaths over the baby monitor, Anya was sleeping soundly still. The house was quiet all seemed right but Jenny knew otherwise. Creeping through the house she checked on her children starting with Timothy and ending with Melissa.

She froze.

Melissa's bed was empty.

Her boots her gone. As were her art supplies.

Rushing outside she discovered Melissa's car was missing.

She'd run off.

Heart racing, Jenny ran back inside.

Melissa had run off!

She'd run away.

SHE HAD RUN AWAY!

WHY?

And where did she go?

* * *

**I think I've hit a wall with this story. I'm running in circles. I can't seem to move the plot forward hence the too-short chapter. I'm going to pull my hair out or bang my head against a wall.**

**Review while I get some ice.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm a fake. _Melissa thought to herself as she stared at the sky above, her face warm with salty tears. She didn't deserve the praise she was getting. She really didn't. Everyone insisted, however, they just wouldn't take no for an answer., despite knowing how wrong it was to run away she had to if only to clear her head. It didn't seem to be helping much. Her hands were cut and bleeding as she purposely scraped them on the concrete roof gritting her teeth, choking down another sob. Fighting to stare at the stars through blurred vision.

They seemed to swim before her, the tiny holes of light in the very fabric of space.

The sounds of the never-sleeping city were a great comfort reminding her of days gone by. Scaling the fire escape of this very building to stargaze even in the biting chill of winter or the blistering heat of summer.

"You gave Jenny a heart attack,"

"Hello, Gremlin," Melissa sighed, her gaze unmoving even as the current Robin sat beside her, "Come to lecture me?"

"I came to find you,"

"Mission accomplished,"

"You're hurt," Robin said observing the cuts on her hands.

"Yes,"

"Why did you run?"

"I'm a fake," Melissa spat bitterly, finally sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest, "I don't deserve all the praise! I'm using Anya as a distraction because I don't want to face the truth!"

"Your mother?"

Melissa nodded, "As far as I'm concerned my mother isn't alive." she declared bitterly staring straight ahead.

"My mother and Grandfather have great respect for Carmen Sandiego," Robin replied calmly as always.

Melissa glanced at him curiously.

"Neither you nor I can ignore our roots", Robin said. "To do so risks killing part of who we are. But our roots do not define who we are, or who we choose to be. Even the straightest, truest, and strongest oak grows from roots no one else ever sees, no matter how twisted those roots are."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Go home, Melissa. Your sister needs you, You'll figure the rest out,"

"You're just as vague as Batman," Melissa snorted.

Robin shrugged before disappearing into the night.

…...

* * *

Jenny nearly crushed Melissa when she got home.

"Melissa Isley Peters I oughta ground you for this,"

But Jenny was shaking with relief, tears sliding down her cheeks. She held onto Melissa so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and only when Melissa fought to breathe did Jenny finally let go of her. Dragging out the first aid kit as she forced Melissa to sit down.

Melissa's hands were cracked and caked in dried blood and tears. She tried not to watch, tried to stay still as a statue while Jenny tended to her wounds.

"Mel?"

Melissa watched as a teary-eyed Anya stumbled from her bedroom. Climbing onto the couch beside her.

"I had a bad dream," she whispered, "They were gonna get me!"

Melissa wrapped her arm around the shaking three-year-old and pulled her close.

_I'll do better _she thought to herself. _No more distraction. Time to be a good sister._

"Can I sleep with you?" Anya asked.

"Sure thing, Kiddo," Melissa smiled as Jenny finished bandaging her hand, "Come on,"

Scooping up the still shaking Anya into her arms Melissa carried her into her room and gently laid her on the bed before kicking off her shoes and climbing beside her. Anya scooted close to her grabbing her hand tightly.

"Don't leave!"

"I won't,"

…...

* * *

A few months later,

The October chill hung in the air causing Melissa to shiver as she loaded Anya into her car. Today they would shop for costumes as Jenny was planning a party already. Melissa had learned rather quickly that Jenny went overboard with every holiday. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years? It didn't matter. Jenny seemed determined to make them better than last year in every way she could.

Hence the costume shopping. Which was really just a way for Jenny to get in some planning time.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you go away every day?"

"It's school, Anya. You'll go to school next year,"

After the first day of school had ended Melissa returned home to find that Anya had spent the entire day wailing. Kicking, screaming, hitting and biting Jenny or trying to. It hadn't been pretty and it had taken Anya a long while just to calm down. Once she did, she was put into a timeout facing the wall while Melissa did her homework at the table nearby. After the timeout had ended Jenny sat Anya down and painstakingly explained school to her.

"She's grown attached to you," Dick had said when Melissa brought it up.

"What do I do?"

"Set a good example,"

Easier said than done. Keeping a stiff upper lip was hard when one had a short fuse. Several times she had to catch herself before lashing out at someone or something. Now, on their way to the pop-up shop, Melissa had time to think. Thanking her lucky stars that her mother hadn't attempted contact since their first meeting. Thankful none of her belongings had turned up missing. Her life finally appeared to be calming down after the summer fiasco. Her friends were safe, Blimp was in jail all was right with the world

Finally, she could breathe.

…...

* * *

"Which princess, Anya?"

Melissa tried her not to gag at the array of poofy, frilly princess dresses before her. True, she enjoyed a good Disney Princess but only in private and only on occasion.

"Blue," Anya chirped excitedly.

"Blue?" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

Anya nodded.

"Anna?"

"No,"

"Ariel?"

"No"

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"No"

"Belle?"

"No,"

"Elsa?"

"Yes,"

Melissa sighed in relief, preparing to make a dash to the Marvel costumes only to be stopped dead in her tracks by Anya declaring that she too had to be a princess. Melissa tried to protest, tried to reason but the three-year-old was quite a stubborn little girl with the sweetest pout. Melissa melted.

"Fine, which one?"

"Blue,"

Here they went again. After some prodding, Melissa learned that Anya wanted her to be Anna. While Melissa was inwardly cursing at the thought of having to wear a dress she knew there was no getting out of this one. So, two of the plainest Disney dresses Melissa had ever seen found their way into the shopping bag.

_Time for some embellishments._

That was the easy part.

The hard part had yet to come.

…...

* * *

In the schoolyard the following Wednesday, Melissa sat on a chilly stone bench journal in hand, writing out her feelings.

**Darn Anya and her cute pout. I've been roped into dressing as Anna from Frozen. I guess it could have been worse. I could've ended up as an angel or something. **

**White.**

**Ick.**

**Life's been okay, I guess. Nights have been quiet. My evenings out have been cut down to once maybe twice a week allowing me to focus on school and home. Jenny continues in her holiday madness. I have a session today. I'm not looking forward to it as usual. Mary will try to bring up that topic again and I'll end up having a panic attack just like always fun times.**

Melissa closed her journal and put it into her bag with a long sigh. Watching as the multi-colored leaves drifted from the trees. She had tried every excuse in the book to get out of her session but Jenny hadn't let her and now Melissa was counting down the hours to torture. School had just let out for the day, most students had already left but she needed a chance to breathe so she stayed behind. Writing out her feelings, wrestling with life as it were.

Closing her eyes she leaned back and listened to the sounds around her.

_Finally some actual alone time._

The crunching of leaves nearby disrupted her thoughts. Sharply turning to see who or what was behind her she scowled upon locking eyes with the culprit. Even dressed in shades of gray, a hood covering her head Melissa knew it was Carmen Sandiego who stood before her.

"Go away,"

"No, I want to talk,"

"I have nothing to say to you," Melissa spat turning away.

"But I have plenty to say to you, Avalon,"

Melissa didn't respond didn't even flinch as Carmen took a seat beside her.

"All I ask is that you listen,"


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa didn't want to listen but she had a feeling Carmen wasn't going to give up she stayed on the bench with her back to her.

"You were stolen from me at birth. I wanted you so badly but he took you from me and I was unable to stop him"

"What? Your legions of henchmen were no help?" Melissa scoffed.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "They aren't the smartest but they get the job done,"

"Fine then, why didn't you go after me?"

"You were born early, there were complications and I nearly bled to death. When I regained consciousness you were long gone. He stole you from me. Stripped you of everything even your true name. I've been searching for sixteen years and I regret not finding you sooner,"

Melissa begrudgingly realized that stealing her was something her father would do but it still didn't add up. Anger coursing through her being she let Carmen have it.

"Why?! Why would he steal me from you, just to raise me in a living hell? If he hated me so much, why didn't he just leave me with you? WHY STEAL ME JUST TO ALMOST KILL ME WITH HIS ABUSE?!"

Carmen replied calmly, "He did it to punish me_. _He knew I would find you eventually so he decided to break you. To make me pay. I wanted a child, he wanted to be my partner but wasn't willing to abide by the rules"

Melissa fell into a stunned silence while her brain worked to comprehend what she was hearing. Carmen wanted a kid. The deadbeat wanted to be her partner so they-

and suddenly, Melissa felt sick.

Worse, she was angry all over again. If it had been possible steam would be coming from her ears as she laid into Carmen.

"And you expect me to forgive you after all the crap I've gone through?" Melissa spat, "I've got scars on nearly every inch of my body! I have to take so many medications I don't remember what all of them are! I go for psychological testing next month! And you expect me to forgive you? Like, I said, I want nothing to do with you!"

"Avalon, please-"

"My name is and always will be Melissa!" the angered teen growled.

She ran throwing herself into her car and peeling out of there before Carmen could respond. In her haste, however, she left behind her journal.

…...

* * *

Tick

Tick

Tick

The clock refused to move any faster even though Melissa urged it to. She didn't want to be here. In this tiny, clean office, hugging Mary's plush dog for dear life. It was only a matter of time before Mary brought IT up. The very thought of which sent phantom pain shooting down her body, making her  
squirm.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Mary seemed oblivious to her discomfort. Instead, focusing on the file in her hands. Skimming through the information she already knew.

Tick

Tick

Tick

The knot forming in Melissa's stomach only grew when Mary looked at her with a patient smile.

"Why don't we talk about your mother for a change?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd rather not," Melissa grumbled in response, throwing a glance at the clock.

Tick

Tick

Tick

"Come on, maybe you remember something?"

"_YOU STUPID BRAT! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HER!"_

Melissa's heart sped up. The walls were starting to close in on her.

"I-I don't," Melissa insisted.

"Are you sure,"

Hands were closing around her throat. She choked on the bile that forced its way into her mouth.

"Melissa-"

Tick

Thump

Tick

Thump

Tick

Thump

"Melissa, breathe-"

She couldn't. The air was being forced from her lungs.

Tick

Thump

Tick

Thump

She screamed.

…...

* * *

Jenny all but kicked the door to Mary's office down.

Melissa was on the floor gasping for air as if she were drowning while Mary kept trying to tell her to breathe. Pushing the much smaller woman aside Jenny threw herself onto the floor beside Melissa, grabbing her arms as she did so.

"You aren't there Melissa," she whispered soothingly, "He can't hurt you anymore,"

Melissa's eyes were filled with fear. Wherever she went to when this happened wasn't a good place not by a long shot.

"_Brat"_

"_Worthless,"_

"_Stupid,"_

The words so often said by her father ran circles around her mind making it hard for Melissa to even hear what Jenny was saying.

Then all went black.

…...

* * *

The car ride home was silent. Melissa kept her earbuds in and her MP3 player on shuffle hoping to chase away the gross feeling left behind by her flashbacks. Even when Jenny bought her a shake she said nothing only staring out the window, slowly downing the cookies cream. Gripping the cup as if it were going to be ripped away from her.

When they finally got home, Melissa fled to her room. Jenny made sure she was okay before leaving to pick up Anya and Timothy from the babysitter's.

Melissa shut her curtains and turned off the light, allowing her room to be engulfed in darkness.

Wiggling under her covers she let out a muffled scream. The sounds of distress alerted the dogs who hopped into bed with her.

"My life is a disaster movie in the making," she told them.

Snaking an arm out from under the protection of her blanket she grabbed her phone speed-dialing Dick.

"Hi." she greeted weakly when he answered.

"Didn't go so well?"

"Understatement of the century,"

"You were _there _again?"

"Mm"

"I'll be over in five,"

"Please don't make me-"

"You won't I'll just sit with you,"

"Thank you,"

Phone call complete Melissa slipped back into hiding choosing to bury her face in Jesse's fur while pondering how one could get from Gotham to Crystal Cove in five minutes.

True to his word, Dick was there in five minutes flat leading her to wonder

if he had already been on his way. Whatever the reason, she was happy to have him there. She listened intently. He was pacing circles around her room, probably looking for something although Melissa didn't know what as there was nothing of interest to find. Or maybe he did it because knowing he was there.

made her feel safe.

After a long shaky breath, she emerged from under the covers to watch him through teary eyes.

Dick smiled upon noticing her. Sitting on the floor opposite to her. He grabbed her hand.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she returned the greeting.

"Why the princess dress?" he gently teased.

"Anya. She wanted me to be a princess. I've got a Captain Marvel costume as a backup,"

"Why?"

"I told her I'd only be a princess if she was good,"

"Tell me about school?"

Melissa grit her teeth making Dick realize he hit a sore spot.

"Did you punch someone again?" he ventured.

"No, but I got a visitor,"

"Carmen?"

"The one and only"

"Want me to take care of it?"

"Would you?"

"Of course," he beamed, "Anything for you, Firecracker,"

…...

* * *

Anya ran straight to Melissa's room when she got home. Not even Dick's presence slowed her down. The over-exuberant girl hurled herself onto Melissa, knocking the air out of the unsuspecting teen's lungs.

"Hi, Mel!"

"Hello, little miss Anya,"

"Anya," Jenny scolded from the doorway, "What have I told you about knocking?"

"Sorry," Anya mumbled sliding off of Melissa and trudging out of the room.

"She's attached to you," Dick chuckled.

"I know," Melissa groaned, "She follows me everywhere,"

"That's how little kids are,"

"Believe me, I'm figuring that out,"

"You feeling up for tonight?"

"I'll be there,"

"Great,"

…...

* * *

Several hours later.

"I'm heading out," Melissa told Jenny, grabbing the duffel bag from her room.

"Okay, if you're sure-"

"I'll be fine, Jenny," Melissa promised, "Dick will bring me back home if I have trouble,"

"I'll have dinner waiting for you,"

"Thanks,"

Melissa jogged from the house before Jenny could change her mind and force her to stay home. Flooring it she drove quickly to the manor where the others were suiting up for a night out.

"What took so long?" Tim asked.

"You aren't the one with a three-year-old who never wants you to leave,"

"Hung onto your leg?"

"Yep,"

Tim relented and allowed Melissa to make a costume change. They split Gotham into sectors and hit the town. Swinging through the Gotham skies Thalia felt at ease and ready for whatever the night brought her. It wasn't long before a terrified scream reached her ears. Vaulting over the tops of buildings Thalia traced it to a mugging in process. Leaping from her perch she snagged the knife with her vines yanking it from the would-be thief and breaking it over her knee before tossing it aside.

"Stay outta this ya costumed freak!" the man ordered.

"Nah," she laughed before slugging him in the face sending him to the ground from shock.

Before he could react she kneed him in the stomach. She bound him in vines while she returned the purse to the lady who had been standing silently the entire time.

"Thank you, Miss,"

"You're welcome, I'll just take him to the GCPD for ya,"

Thalia tied the thug to Gordon's desk with a sticky note explaining the crime before leaving out the window. The pattern repeated itself not that she minded. An excuse to hit people was welcome after a crappy day. When her night came to an end, Thalia returned to the cave to find she was alone. She shrugged, Joker had made an escape. If she had to guess the others were tracking him down at the very moment. She would've joined them if she hadn't needed to get home.

"Busy night?" Alfred inquired.

"Very," Melissa replied, "Three muggings, two robberies, a fire caused by some teenage boys. Four drug dealers and, Joker escaped but, as of now, I'm off the clock,"

"Busy night indeed,"

"Now, I've gotta get home, eat dinner and hit the hay," Melissa said, sliding on her jacket on, "Tell the others I said goodnight,"

"Of course,"

What Melissa did not know was that Nightwing and Robin were fulfilling the promise Dick had made earlier that day. They were confronting Carmen Sandiego.

…...

* * *

"You need to leave Melissa alone, Carmen," Nightwing ordered as he and Robin dropped from their hiding spot.

Carmen turned to them with her usual smirk, "Do I?"

"You're causing problems," Robin responded stoically.

"She doesn't want you in her life," Nightwing added.

"So, Avalon sent you two to get rid of me?"

"Her name is Melissa,"

"Not to me," Carmen replied evenly, "Never to me,"

"Either way, you need to leave her alone," Nightwing declared.

"And we're here to make sure you do," Robin added.

"How so?" Carmen smirked.

"By taking you in,"

"You have to catch me first,"

Two against one normally would've been considered a cake walk but not when you were dealing with Carmen Sandiego who'd spent her entire criminal career escaping the authorities. Every attempt the duo made to catch her was foiled by her tech or her intellect.

Nightwing grit his teeth as Carmevaluted away once more.

"You'll tire out eventually, Carmen!" Nightwing growled.

"Not likely, boys," Carmen retorted deflecting another Batarang.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Until...

"So does Bruce know you're dating now, Nightwing?", she smirked. "Of course he does. He is Batman, after all. And isn't it past your bedtime, Damian?"

The duo froze in shock as Carmen made her escape.

…...

* * *

"BRUCE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Dick cried, thundering down the steps into the Bat Cave Damian right behind him, "Carmen knows! She knows! she knows who we are-"

"Calm down, Dick", Bruce told him calmly. "Carmen has known my identity since before you joined me. She worked it out the first time I stopped her here in Gotham. Deducing the rest wasn't too difficult for someone of her intellect. The only one she hasn't figured out yet is Barbara."

"Bruce! If she knows, then...!"

"She keeps it to herself because she enjoys the challenge of 'the Game', Dick", Bruce said. "Exposing us would be against her 'Code', and rob her of opponents that truly test her mettle. And by that same code, she won't reveal the truth even if she were captured. She COULD have exposed us many times over by now, but she hasn't,"

Dick nodded in understanding, "She won't leave Melissa alone. We have to do something, it's causing Melissa stress,"

"we'll think of something, Dick, don't worry,"

…...

* * *

**Okay, end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Big thanks goes to DRAGONDAVE45 for his help. **

**Back to the drawing board. I've got more plotting to do and three other stories to work on.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

to The cold October, days dragged on and on for Melissa who strove to find a sense of normalcy in her ever-changing life. She put herself on schedule and stuck to it doing her best to slide under the radar at school, keeping her head down, trying to ease Jenny's stress. Trying to help as best she could. All Melissa wanted to do was help.

She was so busy keeping her head down, keeping to herself that she didn't hear of the trouble brewing in the criminal underworld, she didn't know it was all her father's doing and she wouldn't until it was far too late.

Currently, she sat in the living room keeping an eye on Timothy while Jenny cooked dinner. Anya was fast asleep in the recliner while Timothy slept in his swing. Melissa smiled at the two of them before returning her attention to the sewing machine in front of her. The dresses were almost finished she was just adding a little flair all while hoping Anya wouldn't beg her to go out wearing the dress.

Sighing she lifted the costume from the machine and folded it, dropping it into the basket at her feet before putting it and the rest of her sewing supplies away, returning to the couch with a sketchbook and pencil instead.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Melissa, could you get that?"

"Sure thing," Melissa said, sliding off the couch to open the door, maybe her friends had come by to say hello.

Except, it wasn't one of the gang, her teammates or her boyfriend it was a woman Melissa had never seen before. She was dressed as if she were going to a meeting, blonde, graying hair framed a sharp face that reminded Melissa of the cardboard witch on the lawn.

"Can I help you?" Melissa asked once she found her manners.

"I'm looking for Jennifer Peters,"

"One second," Melissa closed the door before yelling, "JENNY DOOR!"

"Shush, Melissa," Jenny ordered rushing out of the kitchen, tossing her apron aside, "You'll wake them,"

Melissa turned red, stepping away from the door, "Sorry, I forget,"

"It's okay, just be mindful," Jenny smiled.

Melissa crouched next to Timothy's swing pulling the blanket back over him before for herself and Anya while Jenny handled the stranger.

…...

* * *

"Mother, you didn't tell me you were coming," Jenny said flatly.

"Surprise,"

"Why are you here?"

"You haven't visited me in three years,"

"I've been busy,"

"Who answered the door?"

"Melissa?"

"The heathen, you were fostering?"

"My daughter, Mother," Jenny replied trying to keep her wits about her, "Come inside,"

Melissa was once again curled on the couch, a blanket spread over her and Anya. She barely glanced up from her work too focused on what was before her but still on guard.

"Melissa, this is Florence, my Mom,"

Melissa almost dropped her sketchbook in surprise. She recovered, however, and stood extending her hand like she'd been taught to.

"Hello," Melissa smiled, "It's nice to meet you-"

"You can call me, Grandma,"

The smile fell from Melissa's face, "Mr's, Peters"

Florence looked her up and down disapprovingly making Melissa squirm. She did not like this woman.

"Is that what you let her wear?" Florence asked, indicating Melissa's Hex Girls top and ripped jeans.

"It's my favorite band," Melissa explained.

"Well-"

"Mel?"

Melissa turned away from the adults, "Yes, Anya?"

"Is it supper time?"

"Not yet,"

"Can we go for a ride?"

"Not right now, kiddo,"

As soon as Melissa sat back down, Anya crawled onto her lap, hiding her face from the stranger.. jenny joined them, acting as a barricade between her children and her mother. She eyed the suitcase. Her mother had set by the door.

"Who's this?" Florence questioned, staring down at Anya who shook.

"This is Anya," Jenny explained, "And that's Timothy," she added, nodding to where the baby slept still.

Florence reached down to shake Anya's hand but the young girl recoiled, climbing Melissa to get away. When the woman touched her arm she burst into tears and slapped her.

"She doesn't like to be touched," Jenny said.

"She's crawling on-"

"She's used to me," Melissa interjected, "Anya, it's okay,"

"Aren't you going to reprimand her?"

"There's a process to these things," Jenny said.

Anya still shook even as Melissa wrapped her in the blanket. Anya clung to her desperately, flashbacks of her own going through her mind.

"Why don't you take her to the park?" Jenny suggested.

"Can Bubba come?" Anya whispered.

"Sure,"

"Come on, let's get your jacket, Kiddo," Melissa said with a small smile.

Anya was down the hall before Melissa stood up.

…...

* * *

Mother and daughter stared at each other quietly. Jenny wanted to know why her mom was here in the first place but getting a straight answer was like talking to Melissa on a bad day. Pointless.

"I warned you not to adopt her,"

"Melissa's a good kid, smart, helpful-"

"she hit you on a daily basis!"

"She didn't know how to deal with her feelings she's learned,"

"She seems to have taught the other child,"

"Anya came from a different household, it's only been a few months," Jenny stressed, returning to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Florence took a seat at the table while Jenny returned to the food.

"I don't understand,"

"What?"

"Why you let her go out on her own,"

"Melissa loves the park. It's a small town I'll know if she's in trouble,"

"What's that?"

Jenny glanced out the window, "Melissa's studio,"

"Studio?"

"She's an artist,"

"Graffiti is not art,"

"It can be. There's a bridge in town that encourages art, Melissa loves it there too"

"Whatever you say"

…...

* * *

Punch.

Kick.

Dodge.

Block.

Repeat.

Thalia was sweating up a storm but refused to back down. She needed normal and right now this was as normal as she could get with Jenny's mother being at home, Carmen interfering with patrols, setting little traps in an effort to talk. Yes, to the average person repeating drills for two hours would be tedious and strange but it was her normal.

"That's enough for today," Nightwing said, "You'll pass out if you keep this up, Thalia,"

Rolling her eyes, Thalia stepped away from the mat and turned to face her boyfriend.

"I don't want to stop," she said.

"Too bad, go hit the showers then we can have dinner,"

"Fine,"

They left base thirty minutes later, returning to the manor in time for dinner.

"Talk to me," Dick prompted Melissa as they sat down.

"Life's a mess,"

"Jenny's mother?"

"Yup. She looks at me like I'll murder someone, doesn't understand Anya, puts Jenny down-"

"Sounds bad,"

"You have no idea," Melissa yelled, "She almost kicked my dog across the room!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to,"

"Yes, she did, said they were flea-infested beasts,"

Dick was appalled by this. He'd made sure they were well taken care of. Melissa's dogs were their shared responsibility. Melissa handled the day to day care, trained them to be respectful they didn't lick you, they didn't jump on people, never went inside the house. What gave this woman the idea that they were beasts?

It was at this point that Ace wandered over to Melissa, sitting beside her. It was like he knew she was frustrated.

Dick decided it was time for a subject change.

"How are the costumes coming along?"

"Finished them yesterday," Melissa smiled, "Anya was so happy!"

"I bet you'll make a pretty Princess, Firecracker,"

"Shut up,"

"You'll never guess what I'm going to be-"

"Kristoff,"

"How did you-"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "You aren't good at hiding things,"

"You found it?"

"No, Damian did,"

"I regret nothing," Damian informed them, emerging from the shadows.

"You'll pay for this!" Dick swore.

…...

* * *

Melissa returned home in a much better mood than when she left. She said hello to Jenny, offering to help with the kitchen chores. Jenny dismissed her with a small smile. Anya was fast asleep already so Melissa slipped outside to do some painting.

Alarm bells went off when she saw the light on and the door ajar.

Racing inside her studio she let out a blood-curdling scream that sent Jenny running. Melissa was still screaming when she got to the door of the studio. Her mother stood on a ladder painting over melissa's hard work.

"Would you shut that child up?" Florence snapped.

Melissa saw red.

"**GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"**

Jenny had restrained her. Melissa continued to scream and kick, breaking free of Jenny's grasp just as Florence descended the ladder.

"I'll deal with you myself," she snapped, grabbing Melissa's arm.

Melissa slugged her, "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT OF MY STUDIO BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE ER!"

Jenny hauled her mother away.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile.

John grit his teeth in pain as the guards returned him to his cell. It had been weeks since and no one had come asking about carmen like he thought they would. Instead, he was subjected to daily beatings while watching his daughter prance around in spandex pretending to be a hero. It made him sick. Once alone in his new cell, he let out a rage-filled yell.

"It vould seem zhat your fellow convicts don't like you very much, mein freund", a smooth German-accented voice said from the window.

Startled, John looked up to see a bluish-grey parrot with a scar across his left eye perched on the outer-bars.

"What the...?"

"Your look of astounded bevilderment is priceless", the bird spoke again with a chilling chuckle.

"W-who are you? What do you want?", he asked nervously. This, obviously, was no ordinary parrot.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness", the bird smirked. "I am Professor Pericles. Und I am here because my associates and I learned zhat you have certain...information to trade?"

"Yeah, I do", he sneered. "But you and your 'associates' had better have what it takes to meet my price!"

"Oh, you can be assured zhat there is NOTHING beyond our influence", Pericles replied smoothly. "Provided your information is vorth zhe trouble."

"Good! Because I want outta here! I want my freedom! I can make my own way and fortune myself afterward, I just want OUT!"

"Hmmmm. That vould not be difficult vith our resources", Pericles pondered. "But vhat is it you know about Carmen Sandiego zhat vould be valuable enough to buy your freedom?"

"I know who and where her only child is", John smirked.

"REALLY?", Pericles drawled. This would be valuable! The child could be used to force Carmen to finally join the Light! "Und how is it that YOU know such information? After all, zhere have been rumors she had a child for YEARS, und if you are trying to deceive us, your next beating vill be your LAST."

"Because I'M the child's FATHER", John sneered. "Bust me outta here, and I'll tell you and your associates EVERYTHING."

"Let me confer vith my associates", the genius parrot told him. "You vill hear from us soon."

With that, Professor Pericles flapped his wings and flew away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Melissa felt like vomiting. Her studio! That witch had been inside her studio and RUINED the Nightwing wall! It had taken her weeks and several, several cans of spray paint, regular paint and a crap ton of patience! All her hard work ruined. She stormed from the studio. She would fix it starting tomorrow. It was too late tonight. She would just have to avoid the woman at all costs.

Walking into the living room she discovered Jenny treating the black eye she had given Florence. Anya was awake, tears down her cheeks. Melissa checked her phone, nine-thirty. She supposed she had woke Anya with her screams.

"Melissa, can you check on Timothy?"

"Sure,"

He was still sleeping soundly, making Melissa smile.

That smile fell when she returned to the living room.

"Hello, Avalon,"


	9. Chapter 9

**A few minutes before.**

Carmen arrived hearing the last of Avalon's screams as she stepped out of the vehicle. She shook her head, having seen the art studio herself she knew it was her daughter's sacred space and changing it even a tiny bit would enrage Avalon.

Once Avalon seemed calmer and disappeared into the back of the house did Carmen the front door. She knocked lightly, the door was soon opened by a tired and frazzled Jenny who seemed on the verge of a meltdown.

Jenny gasped stepping away from the door in shock, Carmen took that as her cue to enter.

Avalon emerged from the hall, her smile fading.

"Hello, Avalon,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet the woman raising my daughter and to see you, of course,"

Jenny looked from her daughter to the famous thief who was sporting her signature smirk, "You two have already met?" she barely managed to ask. Melissa told her about finding out who her birth mother was. She had said nothing about meeting her!

"Yes, we have," Carmen smoothly responded, ignoring the glare her daughter gave her, "A handful of times,"

"And I've told you to leave me alone!"

"But if I did that I wouldn't be able to return this," Carmen said, tossing Melissa her missing journal.

Jenny wondered where she had left it considering she was never without it. The journal itself was the least of her worries. Melissa looked like she was going to explode.

"You took it?"

"No, you left it, Avalon, I kept it safe-"

"And read it!"

Just as Jenny was going to spring into action and forcibly restrain Melissa Anya piped up drawing the angry teen's attention.

"Mel, why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, just frustrated," Melissa responded, kneeling in front of Anya with her back to Carmen. It was a white lie. One said calmly, gently a complete 180 from the brewing rage.

Carmen watched with interest as Avalon scooped the young girl into her arms, a smile tugging at her mouth.

She took a seat completely calm.

Carmen took a seat across from her in the empty armchair while Jenny joined her silently scowling mother on the couch.

Melissa chose to focus on Anya and to ignore the thief directly across from her.

_Don't set a bad example _she told herself.

Then, Florence opened her mouth.

"Well,"

"Mom," Jenny warned, "Not the time,"

"You're her mother?" Florence asked sharply.

"That's right," Carmen nodded.

"Take her then!"

"Excuse me?"

"That child is a heathen. A demon, evil," Florence declared, "She's violent and destructive,"

Carmen glared at the woman with cold, calm fury.

"-You gave birth to a monster,"

Jenny snapped, "Melissa isn't a monster! She's a beautiful, free-spirited artistic-"

Florence scoffed, "Art HA. She's no artist! She's a jailbird in the making!"

Melissa scowled, spreading a blanket over her and Anya. Slowly, stealthily she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I would suggest you stop your slander of my daughter," Carmen spoke, her calm downright bone-chilling, "If you had bothered to get to know her you would know she's no jailbird. It doesn't even take much," Carmen gestured to the various framed awards Melissa had won for her art, the report card with A's and B's from the previous year, proof of how hard Melissa had worked.

Florence rolled her eyes with a haughty sniff.

"But you wouldn't know anything about that," Carmen continued, "You were in her studio and didn't even see all of her accomplishments,"

Had Melissa not been cradling Anya she would have snapped again.

Instead, she sat quietly, rubbing circles into Anya's back.

"Furthermore, you continue to berate and belittle your own daughter because of your own shortcomings,"

Florence scoffed.

"I would have loved to raise my own daughter but as I've told her she was stolen from me at birth by her father. I spent years searching and I'm happy and grateful that Jenny here has been such a good mother to Melissa, my Avalon," Carmen smirked at the older woman, " something that she obviously did not learn from YOU. By the way, you might want to start being more honest and legitimate in the dealings of your real estate empire. You never know what could come back to bite you."

Florence sputtered from shock. Meanwhile, Melissa was struggling to hide her own smirk.

**CRASH**

Robin and Nightwing burst through the window.

"Seriously boys?" Melissa asked with an eye roll, "The door is right there!"

Nightwing glanced at the door beside him, "How else would we get a cool action shot?"

"Superheroes," Anya squealed.

Melissa smiled.

"Anyway, you're coming with us, Carmen!" Robin declared.

But, Carmen was already gone.

"She's worse than Batman," Melissa deadpanned.

"Maybe not worse than Batman," Robin muttered.

…...

* * *

Melissa put Anya to bed and cleaned up the glass while Jenny checked on Timothy again. Once the glass was taken care of Melissa pulled the drapes shut and turned to retreat to her room for the night. Florence continued to glare at her, the panic from earlier had passed. Now, she was just angry.

"Night, Jenny" Melissa whispered.

"Goodnight," Jenny yawned, "We'll talk tomorrow,"

"Okay," Melissa yawned in return.

Once Melissa had gone to her room Jenny decided to have a talk with her mother. She wasn't looking forward to it but it was a long-overdue conversation and Jenny was done being her mother's doormat. Returning to the living room she smiled seeing Melissa had cleaned up the window mess and shut the drapes. She hadn't been asked to.

Sitting directly across from her mother Jenny reverted to her best stone-faced look. A look reserved for melissa's misbehavior or Anya's tantrums. Folding her hands on her lap, she sat straight, mimicking her mother's rigid posture.

"We need to talk,"

"Yes we do," Florence nodded, "How dare you let that woman in here and-"

Jenny put a hand up, "We need to talk about you"

"Me?" Florence indignantly sputtered, "That woman-"

"That woman is Carmen Sandiego and the birth mother of my child!" Jenny cut in, "Besides we need to talk about you and me and our 'relationship'. I will not allow you to come into my home and belittle and berate my children. I will not allow you to act like the queen you think you are-"

"I'm a guest-"

"You invited yourself over to what? Criticize me?"

"Honestly, Jenifer, you're the one who has issues here, you're unmarried, working a mediocre office job and taking in future criminals when you should have your-"

"STOP," Jenny snapped tears of long-buried anger flooding her eyes, "we tried mother! We tried everything and your constant pushing only put a strain on our relationship! You drove him to drink and then he-he"

"He wasn't fit for you!"

"I loved him and he went and killed himself because of you!"

"If he was going to do that he should've-"

"For the last time! I AM UNABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN!" Jenny screamed, "I adopted Melissa because I didn't see a jailbird, I saw a girl entire life on the streets of Gotham. She was strong and she made do with what she had but she deserved a better life! Even the two who Raised her said so and they love her just as much as I do. I'm adopting Timothy and Anya because they also deserve a loving home! I don't need a man, Mom, I just need my children, my beautiful, wonderful children" Jenny was shaking now, "You never understood that! You never understood me! You don't even try to. Instead, you showed up, expected me to wait on you hand and foot while you destroy my daughter's sacred space!"

"Jennifer,"

"Get out!"

"J-"

"NOW!"

When Florence made no move to leave, Jenny grabbed her suitcase and tossed it into the street which sent Florence running after it. Jenny locked the doors and turned to march to her room and cry only to see Melissa standing in the hall with a shell-shocked look.

"Melissa-"

"I promise I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you were screaming and I thought you were-"

Jenny crushed her oldest in a hug, the tears she had pent up for so long were released. Melissa sank to the floor with her adoptive mother and let her cry, ignoring the beating on the door.

…...

* * *

When the sky was turning gray in the early hours of the morning, Melissa crept from the house in her PJs and slippers, shivering at the crisp air. She needed to fix her studio wall and decided it would be best to do so before Anya woke up.

Her eyes swept over the studio, the only thing amiss being the half-covered Nightwing wall which was marred with a slate gray paint.

Then she noticed the gift box sitting in the chair opposite the wall. Shiny red paper wrapped with a gold bow. Shutting the studio door, she approached the box somewhat cautiously. One does not spend their life in Gotham without learning to be suspicious of everything. Slowly, carefully she tore the paper and lifted the lid to find a stack of sketchbooks like the ones Dick bought her except where those read Melissa Isley Quinn Peters in gold lettering these read Avalon Monalisa Sandiego.

There was a note that read:

_Avalon._

_You are a very talented artist and I happened to notice you filled your last sketchbook so whether you choose to use them or not these are for you._

_I know you say you want nothing to do with me but you and I both know you're curious. I see it in your eyes when I look at you. You'll know where to find me when you want to talk._

_No matter what I love you._

* * *

**Talk about an emotional roller costar! I know there wasn't anything about Melissa's father or his plan but other things have to happen first. the plan wouldn't work so well if they were cut out. Besides, The Light moves in the shadows. **

**A big thank you to my friend, ****DRAGONDAVE45, for helping me. Let me tell ya crawling into the minds of certain characters is a sad, disturbing HARD thing to do!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY, NETFLIX IS A GIANT TROLLLLL! I JUST FINISHED CARMEN SANDIEGO AND THAT FREAKING FLASHBACK HAS ME WOUND UP TIGHTER THAN A SPRING (It was probably more of a what-if but I don't care) I NEED ANSWERS! IT NEEDED TO BE LONGER THAN TEN EPISODES! WHY?**

**UGGGGGGGGGGGH**

**(That's me screaming!)**

**Okay, let's write out frustrations!**

…**...**

* * *

Melissa stared at the note in her hand pensively. _You'll know where to find me _it said. But did she even want to find Carmen? Was she ready to? Moving the sketchbooks aside she sank down into her chair and stared long and hard at the wall before her. Then she looked from the wall to the note in her hand. Maybe, the wall could wait? Just a bit longer? Maybe?

Moments later, Melissa was creeping back into the house, getting ready for the day quietly before grabbing her keys and sprinting to the car, jumping in before she could change her mind, putting the top up as she went, it was too cold to leave it down anymore.

_Am I really going to do this? _

She backed out of the driveway and sped off before she could process that thought.

_I need to think! Don't be stupid!_

Her stomach growled in protest of her swift actions, her morning pills in the glove-box rattled. She had kept a bottle for school in the event of being late, regularity changing them out. She hung a sharp left whizzing through town in pursuit of a fast and easy meal. Also coffee, she needed coffee! Grabbing a meal thankfully only took ten minutes.

Morning coffee in hand, she slowly drove to the one place Carmen could be referring to, the one that was mentioned repeatedly in her journal. The park. Slowing to a stop, she downed the last of her coffee, wiping her mouth and, surveying the land around her. Muted grays and browns, an empty community garden, a silent playground, it was quiet, with the morning sun just barely peeking through the overhead clouds. Coffee finished, she exited the car and took a seat on her favorite bench. She was alone.

"Hello, Avalon,"

Carmen had arrived. Melissa turned to face her, shivering slightly. She had forgotten her jacket but was too stubborn to do anything about it.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Are you ready to?"

"Yes, let's talk," Melissa sighed, "You got me, I am curious,"

Carmen smiled softly, "I knew it,"

Then she turned serious much to Melissa's surprise. Before she could ask, Carmen, pulled a newspaper from her coat, "I think you need to see this first," she said passing it to Melissa.

**BREAKOUT AT STONEGATE **

Her father was listed as one of the escapees, sending chills down her spine. What if he came after her? What if he tried to kill her again? What if-

"I won't let him hurt you again, nor, will anyone else, I only bring this to your attention so you can stay safe," Carmen reassured her.

"Thank you," Melissa nodded, "I want to keep my family safe,"

"Your brother, sister, and Jenny,"

"Yes, I don't want them getting hurt," Melissa nodded, "They've been through so much,"

"Tell me about your life," Carmen prompted, "It's one thing to read it it's another to hear it from you,"

Melissa happily obliged. Eager to speak of anything but her father. She happily told Carmen all she could, about life with her sisters, about her friends, about school anything and everything except her father. Time passed rather quickly as they swapped stories.

"MELISSA!"

Jenny was suddenly in front of them!

"Wha-"

"Don't do that to me!" Jenny interrupted, "I woke up and you were gone!"

Melissa turned bright red. She hadn't meant to let time slip away from her.

"Jenny, Avalon's not to blame, I wanted to speak with her, she is my daughter after all," Carmen said, "You wouldn't deny her right would you?"

"No," Jenny replied quickly, "I-I just woke up and she was gone, she scared me,"

"Sorry, Jenny," Melissa shamefully mumbled.

"That's okay, now, do you want to come home with me? Anya will be wondering where you are,"

"I'd like to stay, just a little longer?"

"Okay, be home soon though,"

"I will,"

"You aren't going to tell her about your father?" Carmen inquired after Jenny had left.

"No way!" Melissa cried, "She'll put me on house arrest and go into overprotective mode,"

"I don't think you can keep this from her, Avalon,"

"I'm not, she'll find out on her own, I'm just going to keep quiet,"

Carmen smiled, "Sneaky,"

"I know,"

…...

* * *

Melissa returned home a few hours later with another gift box tucked under her arm. Carmen had told her not to open it until she got home. Her plans to open it, however, were put on hold when Anya ran at her full force with an excited gleam in her eye.

"Mel! Mel! Mel!"

"Hello, little miss Anya," Melissa grinned scooping the girl up with her free arm.

"Look at my new shirt!"

The shirt had a grinning black cat on the front.

"Very cute, where'd you get it?"

"Mommy,"

_Jenny. _Melissa realized. Anya meant Jenny.

"Cool,"

"Mel?"

"Yeah?" Melissa asked absentmindedly.

"I don't wanna be a princess anymore,"

"Why not?" Melissa gasped, Anya had been dead set on it the day before.

"I wanna be a superhero,"

_Great job boys_

"Which one?"

"I dunno,"

"Anya I can't make you a new costume this close to Halloween," she explained as best she could, "I don't have time,"

Anya looked ready to cry.

"I'll make you a deal," Melissa said quickly, "You be a princess for the party and I'll make you a superhero costume for dress-up,"

"What's that?"

"Pretend,"

"Like with my toys?"

"Yes, but you get to wear costumes,"

Anya smiled and Melissa inwardly cheered. Crisis averted. She set the excited three-year-old down and sprinted outside to her studio. She had work to do, a wall to fix and, a gift to open. Once inside she shut the door locking it tight and turned on the heater. The building was easy to keep cool in summer keeping it warm was another story.

She took a seat, staring at the marred wall before moving her gaze to the mysterious package still tucked under her arm. Wrapped in the same shiny red paper and gold ribbon as her sketchbooks had been. Carefully, she undid the ribbon and pulled off the lid.

Russian nesting dolls. Painted in the same red and gold with tiny smiles. Lifting them delicately out of the box she discovered another note.

_In case you ever need me_

so, there was a mystery behind these dolls.

The mystery could be solved later she decided setting a determined gaze upon the wall. She had a job to do.

…...

* * *

Paint splattered and red in the face was Melissa when she marched in for lunch. Streaks of blue and black across her face and arms faded from where she had tried to scrub them off in the sink in her studio.

"I'm out of blue paint," she grumbled when asked how it was going, "I'm going to the art store,"

"Can I come?" Anya pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo, I'll be in and out,"

Anya pouted.

"Cheer up, Anya, we can make cookies while Mel's gone," Jenny assured her.

"Okay,"

"Melissa, chew your food!" Jenny scolded.

Melissa gave an apologetic look, slurping up her pasta noodles hastily.

"Sorry," she said once she swallowed.

"Wipe your mouth,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

After the last of her food had been eaten and her dishes taken care of Melissa cleaned herself up and booked it to the art store choosing to walk instead of taking the car. A chill ran down her spine while walking down Main Street. She stopped, throwing curious glances over her shoulder, she felt like she was being watched. Shrugging she brushed it off as the autumn chill before stepping into the art store, buying what she came for and jogging home.

Still, the feeling of being watched persisted.

_I'm losing my marbles._

…...

* * *

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Melissa asked upon her arrival at the base.

Her teammates were gathered in the living room having quite the intense discussion.

"They're trying to figure out what your favorite Disney movie is," Dick declared with a chuckle.

"How long have they been at it?"

"An hour, what took you so long?"

Melissa cringed, quickly relaying the short version of the night before.

"I've been working on that wall all freaking day," she huffed.

"I can tell,"

"I still have paint on me?"

"Yeah, just a little,"

Melissa dug her phone from her pocket spying the blue streak on her cheek.

"Ugh,"

"Cheer up, you look good in blue,"

she punched his shoulder, "I wanna hit stuff now," she declared.

"Right after you tell me what's in the bag,"

"Who wants cookies?" she asked cheerily, plopping the bag between her friends.

"You bake?" Danny asked between mouthfuls of dark chocolate cookies.

"No, Jenny does,"

"These are really, really good," Allie said.

"I'll pass along the good news," Melissa smirked, "Now let's go, I wanna hit stuff already!"

"Right behind you,"

…...

* * *

**Halloween.**

Melissa cringed. _For Anya, _she told herself as she stepped into the blue princess dress. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the dark blue skirt trying not to focus on the blackmail photos Dick would most certainly have by the end of the night. The hood came next, willing herself not to gag at the pink thing in her hands she tied it on quickly, pulling the faux-fur lined hood over her head. Once the boots were on she was ready. With one final shaky breath and a longing look at the Captain Marvel costume hanging in her closet Melissa stepped out of her room.

"You look nice, Melissa" Jenny praised, finishing up Anya's braid.

"Thanks," Melissa sighed.

"Anya, doesn't your sister look nice?" Jenny prompted.

"Pretty," Anya agreed.

Melissa forced a small smile

_Let's get this over with._


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't very long after Melissa stepped out of her room that Dick, Tim, Barbra, and a disgruntled Damian arrived. As soon as he was over the threshold, Dick was snapping pictures of Melissa who hid her face in her hands and behind Anya when she jumped on her lap, eager to be part of the photoshoot.

"Enough," Melissa groaned after a good twenty pictures.

Smirking, Dick loomed over her video camera in hand.

Melissa hated that thing!

"What's the matter, Anna? Don't want your picture taken?"

"Keep this up and you'll end up like Hans," Melissa growled in response.

Anya giggled at the image of Hans flying over the side of the ship causing Melissa to crack a small but noticeable smile.

"Stop harassing your girlfriend," Tim chuckled, "Or she won't give us any candy," he pointed to the jack-o-lantern themed bowl sitting beside the door.

"She will," Dick protested finally shutting the camera off and putting it away.

"After that stunt, I wouldn't be so sure," Barbra grinned like the Cheshire cat she was.

"Yeah, you could have just blown our chance at candy," Tim nodded.

Damian said nothing, stoically standing near the door. It was an odd thing to see considering he was dressed as a dog with floppy ears and face paint.

Melissa stood from her chair, grabbing the candy bowl from the side table and handing Tim Barbra and Damian small handfuls of candy before turning to her pleading boyfriend with a coy smile.

"I've got a special treat for you,"

Dick smiled expectantly only to watch in confusion as Melissa but the bowl down, turn on her heel and march to the kitchen. He distinctly remembered a box of fudge bars in the freezer and grew excited again.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands,"

He obliged, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Open your eyes,"

Baby food, carrots to be precise. He gagged.

"Really, Firecracker?" he drawled as Melissa broke out in maniacal laughter.

"Cheer up, Kristoff," Melissa replied, punching him in the arm, "Swen here loves carrots,"

She stepped aside to reveal Timothy in a reindeer costume before taking the carrots from her boyfriend and replacing them with the fudge bar he'd been expecting.

"You roped your brother into this?" Dick chuckled.

"Hey, he's adorable," Melissa huffed.

"I second that," Barbra chimed before cooing over the baby.

As the hour went on more and more guests began arriving, mostly Jenny's colleagues and their families.

"If you kids are going to trick-or-treat you'd better hop to it," Jenny advised.

Melissa cringed. She could barely handle wearing a dress last year! She didn't want to do it again! Oh, the blackmail!

"I don't wanna go," Anya declared with a stubborn little pout.

"Why?"

"Look,"

Most of the little girls outside were princesses.

"I wanna be a superhero," Anya continued.

Melissa face-palmed hadn't they moved past this already? Surprisingly, it was Damian that came to her rescue, pulling her aside and handing her one of his worn-out costumes.

"You just happened to have this with you?" she questioned.

"I was going to give it to you for scrap fabric, I have no use for it anymore," Damian replied bluntly.

"Thanks, Gremlin,"

Melissa disappeared into her room and began her alterations while everyone else remained in the living room wondering what she was up to.

"Anya, come here please," she called.

Anya skipped down the hall, still a bit pouty but curious, she wasn't often allowed in Melissa's room. She sat on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth while Melissa remained at work with her sewing machine. The three-year-old watched curiously as her older sister threaded the fabric through the machine with patience she wasn't known for.

"Okay, let's see if this works," Melissa declared pulling the costume from the machine before having Anya try it on.

It was still big in some places but Melissa didn't have time to recreate the costume from scratch. Working as quickly as she could she mended ti the best of her ability before tying the cape around Anya's neck.

"What about the the-" Anya couldn't seem to find the word she was looking for.

"Mask," Melissa corrected, pulling green fabric from the wicker basket under her sewing table. One sharpie and a pair of scissors later Melissa was fashioning a rudimentary mask around her sister's eyes.

"Better?" she asked, pulling the hood over Anya's head.

Anya nodded vigorously.

"Good, let's go-"

"Wait,"

"What?"

"You need to be a hero too,"

"I can do that, wait in the hall,"

Minutes later, Melissa stepped out of her room having traded Anna for Captain Marvel.

So, the mismatched bunch set out to enjoy Halloween and what an odd bunch they were, Robin Captain Marvel, Kristoff, Swen, The Cheshire cat, a mad scientist, and a rather stoic dog

But who cared?

* * *

A few days later while munching on candy, Melissa set down with her journal watching briefly as Jenny swapped Halloween for Thanksgiving decorations.

**I get the feeling I'm being watched.**

**Crazy, I know but every time I step out of the house and occasionally while inside I feel it. That tell-tell chill that runs down your spine. I would tell jenny but I don't want to worry her any further. She found out about the prison break and as I suspected she freaked.**

"**Why didn't you tell me sooner?"**

**So now, I'm on partial house arrest. I say partial because I can leave the house for school or to head somewhere with Dick but house arrest is still suffocating. In other news, I learned the secret behind those Russian nesting dolls but if I were to tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it? I'll write more later I've got things to do.**

Melissa put her journal away, locking it safely inside her nightstand before joining Jenny at the table for some crafts.

She flinched, the feeling was back but there was no way to observe her surroundings while under Jenny's hawk-eyed gaze.

"You can't go out tonight, Melissa," Jenny said suddenly causing her to drop her paintbrush.

"But, but, I have to!" Melissa protested.

"You do not _have _to," Jenny replied.

Melissa fumbled for words before angrily stomping to her room. Jenny cringed at the door slam before yelling at Melissa not to do that. The only response was the click of a lock.

Inside her room, Melissa let loose on her punching bag, fists flying in red-hot rage. School and dates were fine but she was expected to sit out patrols now? Did Jenny not think she could take care of herself! Well, she certainly couldn't sit still! She quickly changed her clothes and tied up her hair before bolting from the room, through the house, and out the front door. A jog would do her some good and better yet, Jenny wasn't able to catch her!

Dick, however, could. He'd most likely been on his way to see her. Melissa didn't know for sure but she did know he was chasing her.

_Bird Boy wants a race? Lets race!_

Melissa ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Through the streets expertly weaving around passersby and jumping over any obstacles in her way. Leading her boyfriend in a giant circle that spiraled around the entire town. She knew every nook and cranny. Every alley, every place to hide for air. Ignoring the pestering chill and the feeling of being watched the entire time. This was too much fun to stop! Eventually, though she was tackled to the ground by her grinning boyfriend.

"Finally caught you," he gasped, panting heavily.

"So you did,"

"What on earth were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to go jogging, I got more than I bargained for apparently,"

"Jenny doesn't like you running off like that,"

"I don't like being under house arrest,"

"Why are you so worked up anyway?"

"I can't go out tonight,"

"That's okay maybe next week,"

"I doubt it,"

"Let's get you home, Firecracker,"

'But, I don't wanna go home,"

"You have to,"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Stop that!"

Dick stood but Melissa stayed firmly on the ground. Rolling his eyes, Dick picked her up and proceeded to carry her home.

"Put me down!"

"No, way!"

"Ugh,"

…...

* * *

That night after everyone else had gone to sleep, Melissa crept to the window, picking up the smallest of the nesting dolls.

"I didn't see you on patrol tonight," came Carmen's voice.

"I wasn't allowed to go," Melissa replied.

"Why not?"

"House arrest still,"

"Would you like to hear about my adventure today?"

"Yes, please,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, something sinister was happening.

"My Shadows can handle this", Ra's Al Ghul stated.

"If we wanted her dead, I'd agree", Lex Luther said. "But assassins are not known for taking live prisoners."

"I agree", Pericles chuckled. "As skilled as your Shadows are, Batman vill know immediately if zhey enter Gotham, as you vell know, my long-lived friend."

"I would suggest using someone who normally operates there and knows the lay of the land", Queen Bee said. "Then they immediately hand her off to some of our higher-level operatives who will secure her elsewhere for us."

"Agreed", Vandal Savage grated. "Joker would be ideal, but he is too obsessed with the Bat to be reliable. Professor? Thoughts?"

"Zhe Riddler has proven his vorth to us before", Pericles pondered. "But I zhink he should have help in case the Batman or any of his merry little band show up. Clayface, perhaps, could provide zhe needed brawn to go vith Riddler's brain."

But, when to send them was the question.

When would be the most opportune time to strike?

When would she be the most vulnerable?

And how would they get her alone?

How?

…...

* * *

"Where do you think you're headed?" Jenny asked as Melissa inched toward the door.

"To visit Harley and Ivy, it's Tuesday and I haven't been there in three weeks!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I'm not sure you should-"

"I'll have my phone and I can still punch someone's lights out. Contrary to popular belief I'm perfectly capable of sending someone to the hospital!"

"I'd rather you not do that," Jenny sighed.

Melissa huffed, "I'm going,"

"Melissa!"

"Bye!"

And she was gone before anything else could be said.

Jenny's shoulders slumped. She only wanted to protect Melissa but she was so hard-headed! So stubborn!

So very much like she was at sixteen.

,,,,,,,

* * *

_Finally! Freedom! _Melissa inwardly cheered. Jenny had been cutting back on the time that she was allowed out of the house but Melissa had enough. Alone in her car with the heater on blast and the Hex Girls on loop she was relaxed, happy, for the first time in days!

And she would continue this every Tuesday.

...

* * *

**Do I know where this is going? Yes.**

**Do I know how to get there? NOPE**

**Please, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Melissa was having a good day. Classes went smoothly, for the most part, the chilly weather had oddly vanished and the best news of all, she was allowed on patrol again. Sure she was on a pretty tight leash but it wasn't sufficing anymore. After getting home, she loaded up her artist pencils, grabbed an empty sketchbook and set out for Gotham. She didn't have much daylight left for sketching but that was okay, she'd do what she could. she'd barely been in the park for ten minutes when she surprisingly ran into her art teacher.

"Ms, Henson?"

"Hello, Melissa!" the older woman greeted cheerily as she always did, gray eyes shinning, "What brings you by?"

"I'm hoping to get some sketching in before sunset,"

Her teacher laughed, "Then I have the perfect subject for you! The new fountain. It was designed by a world-famous sculptor, they just finished it,"

"Where is it?" Melissa asked her interest piqued.

"Over the footbridge on the south side of the park,"

Melissa ran off to go see it for herself even though it was already getting dark. She arrived to find the gleaming intricately carved fountain but there was no one else around. Melissa shrugged it off and sat down to sketch.

"I am flora, not fauna", a bemused voice said, surprising her. Edward Nygma, the Riddler, stepped out, twirling his question-mark cane. "I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? Oh come now, it's not that hard, little girl. I. Am..."

"I. Am. Bush", Melissa hissed as she stood and began to slowly edge toward an escape route. "What do you want with me? You know my sisters won't like you messing with me."

"Too true, too true", he drolled. "But the people who made this request of me are not the type to be ignored. But when I found out it was YOU they wanted, I must admit I decided it would be a pleasure."

"Still sore from the last time we met?", Melissa grinned. "At least you're not singing soprano anymore." With that, she bolted...and crashed into her teacher!

"We gotta get outta here, Ms. Henson! It's the Riddler!"

"Oh my! Is it really?", she asked...sarcastically? Then she grabbed Melissa tightly and seemed to start melting.

"Did I fail to mention I wasn't alone, Melissa", Riddler chuckled. "Clayface here played his role perfectly."

The walking mud-pile holding her grinned wickedly, then stuffed her body into his torso up to her shoulders. She couldn't move no matter how much she struggled. She growled as Nygma picked up her sketchbook and other stuff. He grinned looking at the cover, seeing the name there.

"So it's true", he smirked. "You really are Carmen Sandiego's little lost brat. My employers have been trying to get a meeting with her for years. Maybe YOU will help motivate her into making an appointment...with the Light."

Melissa tried to scream, tried to call for help but she was gagged and knocked out cold by Riddler's cane. With their job done the pair of villains walked toward the fountain, right into their specially made escape route just as the fountain blinked out of existence, nothing more than a hologram.

…...

* * *

Jenny was a little nervous when Melissa didn't return home after sundown but shrugged it off as her heading out for patrol.

Dick was confused when Melissa didn't show up for patrol but dismissed it as Jenny changing her mind.

Carmen, however, Carmen was suspicious. Her daughter had been over the moon to be allowed on patrol again and it just wasn't like her to blow it off so easily. Still, Carmen waited, hiding in the shadows, waiting for Thalia to drop from the air with a happy smile, eager to hear where Carmen had been that day, what she'd stolen and if Zack and Ivy had recovered it. But, she never showed up

something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

…...

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Brat,"

Melissa's eyes snapped open. That was her father's voice. That was what he called her. Chills shot down her spine as she tried to figure out where she was. The room was dark but as if on clue bright overhead lights kicked on. After her eyes adjusted, Melissa became aware of two very important things. One, she was restrained, her hands cuffed to the arms of the chair. Two, her father loomed over her, the stench of beer on his breath.

He slapped her which sent her heart pounding. Shaking as all the abuse flashed through her mind. Every slap, every bruise, every burn. All of it.

Melissa snapped.

"I'm not your personal punching bag, loser," she said, willing herself not to shake anymore.

"What'd you say ta me?"

"I said I'm NOT your punching bag, loser,"

"I'm not the one cuffed to a chair," John spat.

"Cut me loose then, we'll see how bad you are. You can't hit me anymore,"

"why you.."

".or are you just the coward I always took you for DAD?"

John hit the button releasing her. Melissa sprang to her feet despite the fear gnawing at her she swung.

…...

* * *

"So, where's Melissa?" Megan asked confusedly, Dick and Melissa always arrived together.

"Lockdown," Dick shrugged, "The police still haven't caught her father and Jenny's scared out of her mind,"

Megan nodded in understanding.

"So, when's Melissa coming back?" Allie asked, making her presence known, "I thought Jenny was loosening the leash or however Melissa says it," she chuckled dryly concern creeping in.

"She was,"

"So why put her on lockdown again? I don't think she needs to be under house arrest,"

"I don't either,"

the trio gasped in surprise.

Carmen Sandiego stood before them her usual smirk nowhere in sight, nothing but grim determination and chilling anger in her blue eyes.

Batman and Robin arrived with Batgirl and Red Robin mere seconds later. Just enough time for the rest of the team to surround the thief all on the defensive, powers, and gadgets ready to make the arrest of the lifetime.

"Stand down, Carmen," Nightwing warned.

"You'll be in jail by the end of the day!" Nailz laughed.

Nightwing hushed her with a stern glance, "What are you doing here, Carmen?"

…...

* * *

Carmen was sitting at her desk planning every detail of her next caper, when her monitor pinged and a familiar, if unwelcome face appeared, smiling at her.

"Hello, Carmen."

"What do you want, Lex?", she asked impatiently. "I'm not the thief for hire who 'acquired' half of your private collection anymore."

"Now don't be that way, Carmen", Lex entreated. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy the challenge."

"I did...until I found out that the Emerald Eye of the Jaguar was actually kryptonite and you used it to build a weapon to kill Superman", Carmen hissed. "I don't condone violence, Lex. Nor will I allow anything I steal to be used for violent ends. You knew that from the start, and you betrayed my trust."

"Perhaps, but that was a long time ago, Carmen", Lex said. "We've both advanced in the world since then. That's why I hacked my way into your comm-net to talk to you. My colleagues and I are offering you a seat at the table... in the Light."

"And as I've told you and your fellow megalomaniacs before, my answer is 'no'", Carmen growled with disdain.

"Ah, but this time we have...a special incentive for you to at least meet and discuss your membership", he grinned. "You see, we recently learned that congratulations are in order. After all, becoming a mother is such a wonderful thing."

"What?!"

The view on the monitor switched from the face of Lex Luthor to a small room just in time to show Avalon kicking her father in the balls!

"Good luck getting a rise out of THAT ever again!", the teen shouted at the 'man' writhing on the ground in agony, before being restrained by two more men. Then it cut back to Lex.

"If even one hair on her head is harmed in any way, there is no place on Earth that I won't find you!"

"Easy, Carmen. We have no intention of harming your daughter", Lex grinned. "Especially once you join the Light."

"Fine", Carmen 'conceded'. "But I meet with ALL of you at once, in person, and Avalon is there too so I know she's all right. No monitors, no holograms, no tricks!"

"Very well, I'll send you the coordinates and time for the meet."

…...

* * *

"And that's what happened", Carmen Sandiego told the assembled heroes and young heroes. "I need your help to get my daughter, your friend, back safely."

"Why should we trust you?", Artemis asked suspiciously.

"What she said", Nailz added. "How do we know you're not setting us up to be ambushed to earn your spot with them?"

"I have NEVER condoned violence!", Carmen said firmly. "No one has ever been harmed during ANY of the jobs I or my agents have pulled! And I would never join a group like them, even to save my own child. I would rather risk going to prison. But you are right to be suspicious. With the time and location, they demanded that I bring them Nightwing to exchange for Avalon so I could begin training her to be the heir I had intended her to be."

"Not gonna happen", most of the team said at once.

"But it gives me a wicked idea", Nightwing grinned.

"I thought it would", Carmen smirked. "I have the beginnings of a plan, but I need Nightwing and Batman to make it foolproof."

"If we play this outright, we just might capture or cripple the Light once and for all", Batman said. "What do you have in mind Carmen?"

…...

* * *

Carmen showed up right on time, hauling a cuffed, struggling Nightwing with her. They ducked inside the Lex Corp building and out of the rain. Two security guards checked them both for wires and homing devices finding only a pen in Carmen's pocket.

"What's this for?"

"In case I need to sign something," Carmen deadpanned, these men were both muscle with no brains.

The pen was returned to Carmen before she and her hostage were brought to the central room where The Light sat around a large table, an empty chair awaiting her.

"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Sandiego," Lex smirked.

"I want my daughter," Carmen demanded.

"Certainly," Ra's nodded, "We look forward to working with you,"

The two men that escorted Carmen soon returned with Avalon.

"You said you wouldn't harm her," Carmen declared chillingly.

The teen had a swollen lip and a bruised face.

"John's a very brutish man, we had to haul him away,"

Nightwing meanwhile kept a calm angry silent mask while inside he was fuming. He locked eyes with his girlfriend noticing how vacant and empty hers seemed. She stealthily brushed his arm as the exchange was made. She knew help was coming she knew this was a setup but she was still slightly shaking. Not enough to be noticeable but she was definitely shaken.

Carmen kept one hand in her pocket the entire time this was happening.

With help on the way, Carmen embraced her daughter.

"Get me outta here," Avalon mumbled quietly, "Please, Mom"

Carmen's heart just about stopped in surprise. Avalon called her Mom! Mom! As much as she wanted to celebrate she had to get Avalon to safety far, far, away from the villains before them.

_How long does it take to cut the power?_

The power began to flicker. As if caused by the rains outside. The shadows creating the perfect cover for creeping heroes. They had already infiltrated the building, taking out the men throughout as they went. Once the last had fallen the power was killed. Coincidentally when lightning struck just outside. Confident that the heroes were close now Carmen sought to make her escape while Nightwing dealt with the light, breaking free of his cuffs he let them have it. He wouldn't kill them of course but they would bleed for hurting his firecracker. Batman Batgirl, Red Robin and, Robin arrived shortly after with Superman and Wonder Woman just behind them.

Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Flash, and the team remained in the halls to keep help from coming to the villains. It was clear who had the upper hand even when Lex whipped out his kryptonite.

With an arm around her daughter, Carmen led her through the halls. Her jet was just outside. Once Avalon was safely inside they were headed home to the island.

Carmen didn't count on John jumping from the rafters, gun in hand.

"Move aside john,"

"I don't listen to you anymore, Carmen," John laughed manically, waving the gun in their faces.

Arrows were fired his way but he managed to dodge them. Artemis and Nailz ran at him, the latter firing her claws. One grazed his arm but no other damage was done. Still, even under the very real threat of the heroes, John didn't flinch, continuing to wave the gun about the air like a toy.

Seeing the threat before her Carmen released Avalon, pushing the still shaken teen toward her friend before turning to John with her usual smirk and calm demeanor.

"You don't want to hurt us, John,"

"Oh, but I do, Carmen. You and the Brat,"

"Why? What do you have to prove?"

"Just think of the headlines!"

"Ah, yes, Carmen shot by a nobody!"

"No.."

"They won't remember you in a year but I, I will always be remembered,"

Carmen smirked when John fumbled for words.

Shots were then fired.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

...

* * *

**BUM**

**BUM**

**BUM!**

**Big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for helping me with this chapter!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Melissa pushed Carmen out of the way, jumping in front of the bullet much to everyone's surprise. It didn't hit her in the chest but that was the last thing Carmen was thinking about as she fell to her knees beside her wounded daughter, cradling her tearfully.

The shock wore off in time for Nailz and Artemis to tag-team the deranged man before them. Nailz pinning him to the wall with her claws while Artemis confiscated his gun handing it over to Superboy who quickly disposed of it.

"She needs a hospital!" Miss Martian cried when the teens noticed Carmen trying to lift her daughter.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Carmen snapped, calm but visibly angry, "I've got a jet just outside that can take her-"

"Let us help," Flash reasoned, joining the ever-growing group.

Reluctantly, Carmen let him take her daughter following as they loaded her into the jet.

"If this is a trick..." Nailz warned.

"It isn't, trust me, she's in good hands,"

the group watched the jet leave warily, wondering if they'd ever see their friend again.

"So who's going to tell Nightwing that his girlfriend got shot and her mother took her who knows where?" Superboy dared to ask.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

Nailz was the 'winner' much to her disappointment.

This wouldn't go well,

…...

* * *

With the jet on autopilot, Carmen stayed right by her daughter the entire time, tears streaming down her face. The island was fast approaching but to the distraught thief, it couldn't have been farther away. Her daughter, her only child had taken the bullet meant for her! Avalon had risked her life to save her!

"Hang on, we're almost there, Avalon, please, please hang on,"

…...

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT?" Nightwing cried as the League were hauling the Light away.

Pericles was particularly miffed as he'd been on the verge of another flawless escape, only to be apprehended by a fast-talking green great horned owl known as Beast Boy. He was caged, spitting German profanities at the smirking hero.

"She took a bullet for Carmen," Nailz repeated.

"Where is she now?"

"Carmen took her,"

"Where?"

"We're not sure exactly."

it took him every once of self-restraint for Dick not to lose his mind. Brooding in a very Batman-like way he separated himself from Nailz in order to find where his Firecracker had been taken.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile at Arkham:

"NYGMA!" Ivy screeched.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harley added.

"Good luck getting past the orderlies," Nygma smirked triumphantly only to discover the duo already had, "Clayface helped!"

"We know," said Harley grinning.

"We already took care of him," Ivy growled.

As for how they knew so quickly? A little red birdie told them and Nygma knew it.

He was in boiling water now!

…...

* * *

Carmen couldn't focus, couldn't plan a single detail of her next heist even if her life depended on it. All she could think about was her daughter, three floors down undergoing emergency surgery. After looking for so many years and in so many places she wasn't going to lose her again! Doubt still ate at her, however, fear. What if she never saw her again? Never heard her voice? Or her joyous laugh so contagious it made even Batman smile though he tried to hide it. What if she'd lost it all? Lost Avalon to a mad man with a gun?

"Carmen,"

"How is she, Sarah?"

"Stable but-"

"What?"

…...

* * *

Nightwing stared at the computer screen, unmoving and stone-faced. Where? Where on Earth did Carmen take Melissa? Where were they?

The teen hero almost jumped sky-high when his phone beeped. Although Batman had taught him to never, NEVER answer his personal phone while in costume this was a time to break that rule. Maybe just maybe it was Melissa?

It was Jenny who wanted to know when Melissa was coming home.

"Anya really wants to see her and school's tomorrow,"

what was he supposed to say? _She was shot and her birth mother took her away._

It was time for some damage control.

"We got held up but she'll be home soon,"

"Okay,"

"We'll text when we're headed your way,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

He hung up the phone before slamming it down on the desk beside him. He had to find Melissa now!

…...

* * *

_What happened to me?_

_The gun._

_The bullet._

_Pain._

_MOM!_

Melissa forced her eyes open. She didn't hurt anymore but she was confused. Where was she? A door to her right open prompting her to turn but it hurt to do so. So she remained staring at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I can't move my head, Mom,"

"I know but it's only temporary,"

"Why do you sound so upset? I'm okay aren't I?" Melissa dryly laughed.

"Avalon you've been paralyzed-"

"Temporarily?"

"No,"

"What are you saying?"

"You're paralyzed from the waist down," Carmen choked,

"I'll never walk again,"

The realization hit Melissa like a brick causing her carefully built walls to crumble in an instant. Carmen went to leave so that her daughter could have privacy but was stopped when she spoke again.

"Please, don't go, Mom"

"It's my fault you were shot," Carmen bitterly replied, "I don't think I should-"

"Please, it's not your fault I jumped in front of you,"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't let him kill you as much as I tried to deny it at first you are my Mom and-"

"What?" Carmen questioned turning to her daughter once more.

"I love you,"


	14. Chapter 14 FINAL CHAPTER

Dick paced the manor, face clouded with worry. He'd used the Bat computer and when that failed to find Melissa he'd taken a trip to the Watch Tower but even THAT computer couldn't find Melissa nor which hospital Carmen had supposedly rushed her to. Any attempts to speak with him were futile, his sole focus was finding Melissa and he would not rest until he did so but as the hour ticked on, he realized that he couldn't hide such troubling news from Jenny and had to tell her what happened. It was her right to know after all.

But, he didn't want to. Jenny might blame him. Might forbid him from ever seeing Melissa again. Or maybe he was just overthinking it. Still, he was reasonably scared, nervous terrified of the outcome.

_I have to tell her_ he reasoned with himself, squaring his shoulders before marching to the garage for his bike.

Halfway down the winding driveway, however, he was stopped cold by Carmen.

"Where is Melissa?" he growled, pulling his helmet off as he dismounted his bike.

"Safe,"

"You told my team you were taking her to the hospital. I searched every hospital on earth and couldn't find her now, where is she?"

"I did take her to a hospital, just not an official one," Carmen calmly replied, "Now, do you want to see her? She's been out of surgery three hours and wants to see you,"

"Where did you take her?"

"Home of course,"

It finally dawned on him WHERE Carmen had taken Melissa and why he was unable to find her, "The Isle of Vile," he hissed, glaring at Carmen.

"Well, do you want to see her?"

"Yes but, Jenny-"

"I've already taken care of it," Carmen smirked turning away, "Are you coming?"

Dick then noticed the jet hovering above them. He tossed a glance toward the manor knowing that Tim, Damian, and Bruce were in the cave.

"Don't worry about Bruce, he knows I'm here," Carmen nodded to the hidden cameras that Dick often forgot they had. "Or is it Damian you were thinking of,"

Dick turned from the cameras finding Damian perched on the roof, watching like a hawk.

"You're welcome to join us, Damian although you'll find attempts to reveal my home useless, signals will be jammed,"

Damian leaped from the roof to a tree and finally to the ground, joining them without a word. Once they were in the jet two of Carmen's strongest men gagged them. Attacking from behind which caught both off guard

"Sorry boys, I can't take any chances," Carmen explained just before Dick passed out.

...

* * *

The knocking at the door sent Anya running for it while yelling "Mel's Home!" over and over despite Jenny's attempts to shush her as Timothy was sleeping. Throwing off her apron, jenny nearly stumbled over Anya's discarded toys on her way to the door. She pulled the three-year-old into her arms while opening the door with her free hand only to find that it wasn't Melissa and Dick but four men taller than she was. All dressed in blue, stern looks on their faces.

"Jenifer Peters you and your family need to come with us,"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Our boss sent us, her daughter wishes to see you,"

maybe it was the fact that she was tired and distracted. Maybe it was the shaking child that was clinging to her but, the answer did not click with Jenny.

"Your boss?"

"Carmen Sandiego."

jenny was certain she looked like a fish struggling for air when it finally dawned on her. No sooner had she strapped the still sleeping Timothy in his carrier did they leave.

…...

* * *

Carmen put Jenny to sleep but not Anya. She was three after all with no way to tell time, direction or location she wasn't going to expose Carmen's home. Besides, the thief found her entertaining. Her face pressed against the window oohing and ahhing at the ever-changing landscape below.

"Is Mel okay?"

Carmen turned to find Anya staring up at her curiously.

"Yes, she's excited to see you," she nodded.

"I missed her,"

"She missed you too,"

"Mel promised we'd paint when she got home,"

"Did she?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, she might not be able to paint when you see her,"

"Why?"

"She needs rest but you can talk to her,"

"Okay,"

Anya ran back to the window, pressing her face against it once more. Another hour passed before the island came into view. Putting the jet on autopilot, Carmen started to wake her sleeping guests. The boys and Jenny were groggy when they woke but Dick was awake enough to know he was probably in trouble for lying through his teeth to the blonde across from him. Meanwhile, Jenny's primary concern was Melissa and what had happened to her as she still didn't know. The quiet group followed behind Carmen after the jet landed. Anya clinging to Jenny's free hand while she carried Timothy with her other arm.

They traveled the maze of halls in silence each worrying, wondering even Damian though he didn't show it, the same stoic look plastered on his face as always.

"What happened to Melissa?" Jenny asked nervously.

"I think Avalon should be one to tell you," Carmen responded quietly.

The halls got quieter and quieter the further they went and Dick belatedly realized they had entered the private wing of the manor. He was so lost in thought he crashed into Damian when the group finally stopped. Carmen knocked softly on the door which Dick noted was labeled Avalon.

"Come in,"

The door opened and Anya broke free of Jenny's hand despite protests bounding forward, leading the group inside. Jenny didn't even have time to warn her to be careful before she launched herself at Melissa,

"Hello, little Miss Anya," Melissa greeted though her voice was strained.

"Anya be careful, please," Jenny stressed.

It seemed to finally dawn on Anya that her sister was in a cast from the waist down. She quickly scrambled off only for Melissa to wrap an arm around her and set her gently on her lap. Having been helped to sit up earlier.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Jenny worriedly questioned.

"No, no, I'm okay, I promise," Melissa smiled tiredly, "Can't feel anything,"

"What happened?"

"I was, I jumped-" Melissa faltered.

"She took a bullet meant for me," Carmen stepped in.

Dick, Carmen and, Melissa then alternated between telling the story from their povs. Jenny grew so pale in the process that Melissa worried she'd faint.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, Jenny. I thought I could find her and-"

Jenny set a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, I understand why," turning the Anya she lifted the girl from Melissa's lap, "Let's give Mel some alone time"

Anya pouted but said nothing.

Dick and Melissa were left alone.

"You can come closer, Bird Boy I won't bite," Melissa smiled.

He was at her side instantly. She grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, smiling at him but, her eyes were vacant and her smile was fake. He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Aren't you going to lecture me for reckless thinking?" she questioned when he said nothing.

"No, because you didn't think you acted and you saved Carmen's life,"

"She's my Mom," Melissa whispered.

"I'm glad you've accepted the fact,"

"I thought you'd be mad,"

"Why? Because she's a thief?" Dick asked, "She's your mother and even if I don't agree with her lifestyle she's your mother and she cares for you as long as _you _don't start stealing world-famous treasures I'll be fine,"

Melissa nodded silently. A few minutes passed before Damian knocked on the door. Dick pressed another kiss to Melissa's head before stepping out of the room.

"Hello, Gremlin,"

"Melissa," he nodded stepping into the room before shutting the door.

"There somethin' you need to say?" she asked lightly when Damian said nothing else.

Much to her surprise, he threw his arms around her she returned the gesture after a few seconds of shock.

"I'm glad you're okay,"

"I'm not going down that easy," she laughed dryly.

"We don't speak of this," Damian said after straightening up.

"Of what?" Melissa smirked.

Anya, Jenny and, Timothy came in next. The three-year-old climbed next to Melissa, eyes searching the room curiously.

"Teddy bears?"

Jenny looked around the room noticing there was very faded teddy bear wallpaper. There was a disassembled crib peeking out of the slightly open closet. _It was her nursery. _Jenny realized.

"When are you coming home, Mel?"

"When I get better, Anya,"

"Are you better now?"

"No,"

"Now,"

"No,"

"Now?"

"Anya, stop," Jenny ordered.

"Yes, Mommy,"

Carmen knocked on the door frame, "I can have her brought home as soon as she's out of the cast,"

"But I wanna stay here,"

"Permanently?"

"Maybe, I dunno,"

"How about you stay a few months and when you want to go home I'll take you," Carmen offered.

Jenny turned to Carmen in surprise.

"She's your daughter too,"

"But, it's also her choice,"

"And I like that idea,"

"I thought you would," Carmen smiled.

…...

* * *

Sometime later.

It took a long while for Melissa to adjust to being in a wheelchair but she wasn't invalid not by a long shot. She was still independent and headstrong. Able to do many many things on her own there were just a few small changes such as access ramps and elevators being put in around the mansion so Melissa could go anywhere she pleased. She often spent time in her mother's office, whether Carmen was there or not, staying on top of her schoolwork via laptop. When not doing schoolwork she was outside sketching until her pencil was little more than a nub.

Today, however, they were going to get answers. They were going to find out who and why her existence had been revealed to The Light. The plane ride to the remote prison was filled with silence. Long unbreaking silence. Melissa tried to preoccupy herself with schoolwork, she had an essay due in English that needed her attention but, she couldn't bring herself to focus. Staring at the blank page before her while her mind wandered to other places. Places that she wanted to forget.

"Avalon,"

Melissa snapped to attention.

"We're here,"

She glanced out the window at the slate-gray prison with barred windows and electric fences that extended past the roof of the building. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the plane landed, steadying her breath when the door opened and the ramp came down.

It was time.

The silence followed them through the maze of dimly lit halls where only the shrieks of inmates could be heard. At the end of the hall behind a steel bulletproof, electrified door was the person or rather parrot they came to see. Pericles studied them both upon their entrance, silently.

"We've come for answers," Carmen declared.

He still said nothing, turning his gaze to where Melissa was glaring at him, he seemed pleased to see her in a wheelchair.

"Talk," she growled.

"I see you survived, young lady", Pericles smirked. "A shame it vas not unscathed. You could have been another second-generation member of zhe Light one day."

"No games, you scar-faced feather-duster!", Melissa hissed. "We want answers! Talk!"

"Ah, but you are not asking zhe right questions", the diabolical parrot replied in a mocking tone, as if he were speaking to a small child.

"Wait, Avalon", Carmen said, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "What did you mean 'another' second-generation member?"

"Ah, Carmen Sandiego, your reputation for a sharp und clever mind never disappoints", Pericles chuckled chillingly. "But just how clever are you? Impress me."

"The Light isn't broken", Carmen deduced. "The children or proteges of at least a few members were waiting in the wings, ready to fill the void and form a new Light."

"Brilliantly deduced!", the parrot laughed. "Batman is likely reaching zhe same conclusion about now. Did you and zhe Justice League truly think that a conclave of brilliant minds such as ours vould not have a contingency plan?"

"And their first mission will be to free all of you, correct?", Melissa asked venomously.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But you vill never know until it is far too late", Pericles smirked.

"How did the Light find out about Avalon?", Carmen asked coldly.

"Her father offered up zhe information in exchange for getting him out of prison. Imagine our surprise vhen word reached us of a convict in Stonegate seeking to trade on the 'Achilles Heel' of Carmen Sandiego! I took it upon myself to meet him and learn what he had to offer and what his price would be. I must say, he vas rather zhe worse for wear vhen I arrived to speak vith him."

Carmen's eyes narrowed, those social visits were about to get worse a lot worse.

Melissa meanwhile wanted to strangle the bird in front of her just as she wanted to strangle her father. She would have to, had Carmen not grabbed her arm.

"Why not?"

"One, you'd end up in jail, two, Violence is never the answer and, three, I have a much better idea in mind,"

"What?"

Guards entered before Carmen could respond and Melissa noticed one was carrying an electrified birdcage.

"You're being transferred," Carmen informed the parrot, "To the nearest asylum for criminally insane animals, you'll be kept on the lowest level I believe they call it 'Hell on earth', I do hope you enjoy yourself, Professor,"

…...

* * *

"What did he mean when he said the loser looked worse for wear?" Melissa asked on the plane ride back home.

"I have friends in Stonegate who promised they'd visit with him," Carmen replied simply.

"What happened to violence is never the answer?"

"I have my limits," Carmen explained, "He took you and sent me on a sixteen-year long search. He's simply paying for it now,"

Melissa nodded, "What now?"

"Now, I think you should go home to the rest of your family and your friends but, remember I'm never far away,"

"I know,"

…...

* * *

Months Later:

"You online?"

Melissa smirked though her boyfriend couldn't see, typing away at the keyboard, "Oracle at your service, Bird Boy," she replied adjusting her headset.

At first, Melissa had thought she would no longer be able to be a part of the team but her friends wouldn't hear of her leaving and insisted she stay. She, of course, questioned what she could possibly do and that's when Dick reminded her of all the research and time she'd spent working from the computer during their mystery inc case and suggested that. Melissa liked the idea, she wasn't a computer whiz by any means-her own admission-but she could work quickly and remotely though she preferred to work out of the base with a computer and tech able to hack just about everywhere.

Next, was her new identity. She couldn't be Thalia Bloom not anymore. It just didn't seem right.

That's when Barbra, who recently joined the team, suggested Oracle.

"I like that," Melissa had nodded.

So, Oracle it was.

And Melissa couldn't be happier about it.

After some rather rocky months, her life was back on track and calm. Anya and Timothy had been adopted, the former recently starting daycare. Timothy had started talking, his first-word being, "Sissy," finally, her life was stable.

THE END

…...

* * *

**NO SERIES!**

**NOT HAPPENING!**

**I have too much on my plate. However, if any of you my lovely abet silent readers would like to write a story for this timeline be my guest.**

**Please, review!**


End file.
